All Things Considered
by Rossellini
Summary: "It'll be okay." Alex soothed, more for herself than for Casey. "It'll all be okay." Just because you're different, doesn't mean you're not amazing. Post Season 13 AU. Pre-established Alex/Casey.
1. First Rain

Slick rubber tires squealed as the Audi pulled into the parking space in the garage, leaving tracks wet from the autumn rain. The vehicle's lone occupant swung her black pump-clad feet out with the door, reaching into the passenger seat for the plastic bag from the drugstore. Slamming the door shut, and locking it with a high-pitched beep, the blonde strutted into the waiting elevator, pressing the button for the 7th floor as she'd done a million times before. Attorney General Alexandra Cabot exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her high-profile job had that effect on her. The floor jolted, signaling that she'd arrived, and Alex pushed her dark rimmed glasses back up her nose when they slid down. Moving to the end of the hallway on autopilot, she twisted her key in the deadbolt, and found her apartment shrouded in a comfortable darkness, save for some low light coming from the kitchen and the television, which had been turned to the evening news. Alex's perfectly pouted lips quirked into a grin as she closed the door gently, setting her bags down on the counter. She kicked off her heels, her large feet happy to be free of them, and tiptoed to the brown suede couch. Just as she'd suspected, Casey lay sleeping, a throw blanket strewn haphazardly across her hips, the glow of the television softly illuminating her peaceful face. Moving to crouch before her girlfriend, Alex trailed feather-light kisses over her temple until she stirred awake.

"Mmmmmmhh...hey you." Casey's eyes fluttered open, her lips forming a smile.

Alex returned the smile, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Hey yourself. You're home early this evening."

Casey eased herself into a sitting position, tucking her legs under her, allowing Alex plenty of room to curl herself around her. "I called in after court. My stomach's been giving me trouble all day. It was all I could do not to start crying during cross." She grimaced at her last remark.

Alex absentmindedly kissed Casey's ivory neck from where her head rested on her shoulder, her hand moved to stroke her stomach. "Awww, honey. I picked up some Midol on the way home. How about I run us a nice bath?"

The redhead's breath hitched. "Alex it's not that..."

Alex stopped her ministrations, and turned Casey's head so blue eyes met green. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Casey averted her eyes. "I'm five days late."

The Attorney General swore her heart had stopped. "Casey, does that mean...?"

"Maybe. I wanted to wait until you got home before I found out. I wanted us to do it together." Casey's cool skin flushed pink.

Alex couldn't suppress a small chuckle. "Don't be embarrassed, honey! I'm excited too!" She hugged Casey close, peppering some kisses into her scarlet curls.

Casey flashed Alex a grin before disentangling herself from Alex's embrace. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into their bathroom.

Alex moved to sit on their bed and twiddled her thumbs. Casey emerged moments later, three tests in her hand. She laid them on the nightstand, and sat next to Alex. "I think these next three minutes might be the longest in our entire lives." she joked.

Alex enfolded Casey in her arms. "Whatever happens, love, I've got you."

They remained wrapped in each other for what seemed like hours. When they finally remembered why they were there, they hurried to look at the tests on the night stand. Each test said the same, clear as day. PREGNANT.

The digital displays made it all seem so sure. So permanent. They were having a baby. Alex, in a very un-Alex move, screamed, and picked Casey up, spinning her around, before setting her down and dipping her for a passionate kiss. "You're having our baby! You're having our beautiful baby!" For the first time in a great while, tears flowed freely down the Attorney General's face.

Casey was equally misty-eyed, and kissed back with greater fervor. "Congratulations, Mama!"

Alex held her girlfriend close. "Congratulations to you, Mommy! My beautiful, gorgeous, incredible girl is having a baby!"

The redhead looked at the blonde with a look of pure and unadulterated love. "I love you. I love you so much."

Alex rested her forehead against Casey's. "I love you. I love you more than you can imagine." She slid down to her knees, gently pushing up the hem of Casey's blouse. "And I love you too!" She kissed Casey's flat stomach over and over, and Casey smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey! That tickles!" she giggled.

Alex moved back up to plant a kiss on Casey's lips. "Get used to it." she whispered. "This little one is going to be getting a lot of love, and I have no plans on letting up."

They spent the remainder of that night in the other's embrace, whispering sweet nothings and reveling in the knowledge that it would only get better from there.


	2. Private Practice

**A/N: Wow 16 reviews in a day? I'll update again for that! **

** Stussy+Blitz1030: Whoops, I completely forgot that gay marriage was legal in New York. My B. That will come into play later in this story, but there will be more...pressing matters at hand. No spoilers from me!**

** iTrick: Nope, she's not an EADA. I prefer not to do the whole co-worker dating conflict deal, Hell or High Water and a few other stories do that very well. Also, seeing as she was censured, Casey honestly could never advance beyond ADA if she continued as a prosecutor, not that she would give a fuck seeing as she's not a very career-minded person like Alex is. We'll explore what Casey did with her career in this chapter, and I think you'll like it.**

** steple: Holy shit, if I got you to review, then I really am talented! Thanks! **

**I would like to take this opportunity to shout out to Death Makes An Artist and DustyMonkey for the inspiration their work has provided for this story! They are both fabulously talented and you should go read their work!**

* * *

Slapping the snooze button on the alarm, Alex cuddled closer to her pregnant girlfriend, as if to protect against the November chill outside. Casey's head lay atop her bare chest, her long waves sweeping behind her. Alex ran her fingers through them as she slept, her other hand tracing patterns absentmindedly across the soft skin of her back. This was her guilty pleasure, waking up to her very own angel each morning. It served to remind her who she was fighting for when she went out to face the world every day.

Casey squirmed against Alex, her groans muffled by her human pillow. She then bolted upright, before making an clumsy leap from the bed, and a mad dash for the bathroom, the sheets rumpled in her wake. Alex's heart broke every time her love suffered morning sickness, or "all-day pregnancy hell" as it was affectionately termed by her witty girlfriend. She made her way to the closet, putting on her robe and grabbing Casey's, before following her into the bathroom. The redhead seemed so small slumped over the toilet, painfully retching. Alex gently gathered her hair into a loose ponytail and tied it off with one of a few elastics she had taken to wearing on her wrist for occasions like this. She rubbed slow, soothing circles into her back, feeling how cold the skin was under her hand.

"It's alright, Case. Just let it all out. It'll be over soon." she whispered.

"Make it stop. Help. Oh God-" Casey couldn't finish before her stomach spasmed and she coughed violently.

"That's it, baby. You're okay. Take a deep breath. Good girl. It's all over now, love."

Casey leaned back into Alex, taking in her warmth. Alex guided her arms into the robe, tied it around her, and rested her chin on her shoulder, kissing her temple.

"God, I'm sorry, Lex. You shouldn't have to be sitting in a bathroom watching me throw up constantly." Casey's voice was unusually scratchy, even for her.

Alex helped her stand up, wetting a washcloth with warm water from the sink. "But what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" The corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she tenderly wiped Casey's face.

"Damn, what did I do to deserve you?" Casey shyly looked away.

"Be you, of course." Alex replied, passing her a glass of mouthwash, and kissing her nose.

They continued with their morning routine with ease, with Casey preparing bacon and sausage for breakfast, claiming that she couldn't stand the smell of eggs, no thanks to her precious cargo.

"Anything I can help you with, darling?" the blonde inquired, wrapping her arms around Casey's waist.

Casey turned around, pecking her girlfriend on the nose. "Absolutely not, counselor. We both know how notorious your culinary skills- or lack thereof- are." She reached behind her to playfully smack Alex on the ass. "Now scram- there's plenty more where that came from." Neither could keep the smirk off their lips.

They made their way to their car together, as Alex had insisted Casey stop biking to work. Casey protested at first, stating that she hadn't even started to show, but she melted with a few well-placed kisses from Alex's talented lips. She dropped Casey off at her office, and departed with her customary kiss goodbye to both her girlfriend, and to the child nestled under her skin.

Casey enjoyed her new job, having had quit as ADA. Alex, then the Bureau Chief, had been saddened, but was very happy to know that Casey had found her calling fighting for the victims without all the red tape being a prosecutor had attached to it. After a chance encounter with former-prosecutor-turned-defense-attorney Sherri West in court, they decided over drinks that they would make a kick-ass legal team, and decided to open a civil practice dedicated to helping victims of abuse. Casey found it worthwhile and fulfilling, and better suited to channeling her feelings about her past. The Law Offices of West and Novak were very successful, providing plenty of income, even with all the pro bono work they did.

"Morning, Sherri!" Casey called out as she made her way to her desk, draping her coat over the chair.

"Good morning, partner!" Sherri replied with a smile. "I hit up the coffee shop on my way here, and I got you some. I remembered you've been ordering decaf as of late." She placed the steaming cup on her desk.

Casey took a sip. "Oh my God, Sherri, this is heavenly, thank you!" She held on to the cup, allowing it to warm her freezing fingers.

Sherri narrowed her eyes from across the room. "So what's with the decaf? You on some kind of health kick?" she inquired.

Casey grinned. "Funny you should ask. I'm cutting out caffeine for the next few months, it's not good for the baby."

Sherri screeched, before wrapping her friend in a hug. "Congratulations! This is absolutely wonderful! When are you due? I want details!" she spoke with rapid fire.

"I'm due in June! We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but we're quite excited to find out!" Casey beamed.

"Well I'm very excited too! Now, what do you say we comb over these case files before we get buried in paperwork, shall we?" Sherri sat back down at her desk.

Casey cracked open the folder at the top of the growing pile on her desk. "Do we have all the financial records for the Dodson case?"

"In my briefcase, all ready for the hearing tomorrow. Did you send out the subpeonas for next week's court dates?"

"Check, check, and check." Casey closed the file, moving it to her "done" pile. Opening the next folder in the stack, she read the contents, and her eyes widened. An abuse victim had sought her services as legal representation.

The victim was Elizabeth Stabler.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: And an equally great response? Guess I'll just carry on!  
**

** Tripperz: Honestly, They'd be OOC if they weren't. One of my writing pet peeves is when Alex is delicate and vulnerable for no real reason, on the show, she was consistently a tough bitch, and she seemed to be very emotionally stable before and even after(!) WitSec. Don't worry, you'll see Casey step up soon enough. And you're right, they are very cute :)  
**

** Tracer0403: I'd imagine that she just got treated like shit as an ADA and she just eventually went "Fuck it" before she made the same mistake again.  
**

** steple: Yep, it's Lizzie! Also, can we just talk about how she writes Alex? SWOON. I wish there were people like that in real life.  
**

**Madds21: I was never exactly sure why in hell Casey would ever wanna be an ADA considering her emotional instability and past. But she was damn good. She got offered a job as a defense attorney and I was like "THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA WHY NOT GO WITH IT".**

**Personal Pet Peeve: ALEX IS A LADY! Not a husband! Not a daddy! There does not need to be a "man" in lesbian relationships. This has been a public service bullshit rant from Rossellini :)  
**

* * *

Tossing her briefcase into the backseat, Casey slid into the passenger seat of Alex's car, and allowed herself to sink into the supple leather for a moment, the stress of the day melting like a popsicle in the summer sun.

"Hey beautiful!" Alex grinned, leaning over to give Casey a kiss, which she happily returned.

"Well hello to you too, stunning! How was work?" Casey bantered.

Pulling away from the curb, Alex made a "gag me" expression. "You cannot even begin to fathom the bullshit I have to put up with. Some of my DAs are complete morons. Who the hell would offer a plea deal to a man who killed seven people and was stupid enough to leave behind a mountain of evidence that would convince even a five year old he did it? It never ends!"

When Casey did not reply, Alex looked over to notice that her girlfriend was feigning sleep, complete with exaggerated snoring. "Waking up", Casey chortled. "What? You're sexy when you ramble." She had a weakness for Alex's regal voice, deep, smooth, and still very feminine. She especially loved the warbling note her voice would take when she inflected certain syllables, and it would jump to a girlish pitch. It made her normal voice effectively the same as her bedroom voice.

Alex decided to change the subject to something more serious. "So what are you going to do about Lizzie? You sounded pretty torn up on the phone earlier."

Casey sighed softly. "It looks like I'll be her advocate when her case comes to trial. I spoke to Liv at length this morning, she's the one who sent Lizzie my way, and she's gonna set up a time to talk about what happened and how I can help her."

"You'll be able to handle it, right?" Alex prodded gently.

The redhead swallowed thickly. "It's tough to handle personal cases like this. But it gives me fuel to work harder, to fight harder. That's why I left the DA's office. So I could truly fight for the interests of the victim. Not the people. And if Liv put her faith in me, then I'm damn well not going to let her down." She fixated on the streetlights outside. "I just keep remembering her as the little girl playing basketball with her brother and father, not a care in the world. Now she's being forced to become an adult. She can't be any older than 18..." Her throaty voice got increasingly scratchier as she spoke. Alex reached over the center console to lay a comforting hand over Casey's on her thigh, lacing their fingers. Casey still didn't meet Alex's eyes.

"There's more on your mind, Case."

"It'll be fine, Alex." Casey assured.

"Tell me." The blonde whispered.

Casey bit her lip. "I've been thinking. About the baby. I'd like some peace of mind, considering that I'm not exactly young anymore." She inhaled before continuing. "I'd like to have amniocentesis done at the next appointment. Just to be sure."

Alex patted the hand she was holding. "If that's what you want, and you think it's what's best for our baby, then I'm right behind you."

Casey snapped her head around to look at Alex. "You don't think I'm being ridiculous?"

The Attorney General shook her head. "Not at all, honey. It's completely normal to worry that something could be wrong with your child. I'm completely in favor of you doing whatever you need to keep your sanity intact." She smiled slightly at her last statement, hoping to add some levity to the discussion.

"And what if there is something wrong?"

Alex pressed her lips into a hard line. "Casey. Remember that the chances of these things happening are low. And we already knew the father's entire genetic profile well before you conceived. That reduces the number to almost zero. Nothing's going to go wrong."

"But what if it does?" Casey wondered. "Can you promise me it will be alright?"

"It'll be okay." Alex soothed, more for herself than Casey. "It will."

The rest of the drive home was spent in easy conversation. Upon arriving home, Casey prepared them both dinner, as she usually did, she wanted to keep being able to before it became too painful to move around their kitchen and Alex, being the lethal chef she was, would have to order takeout for them every night. They enjoyed their meal in peace, and Casey put on a pot of tea before moving to watch her favorite Tuesday night sitcom on the couch. Alex was just finishing up washing the dishes when there was a buzz on their intercom.

"It's Olivia. I have Lizzie with me. We'd like to talk."

Alex promptly buzzed them up, and not 30 seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Alex opened it, and let Olivia in, followed by a shorter, dirty blonde wearing silver half-framed glasses.

"Liv! Good to see you!" Alex embraced her friend.

"Alex, I believe you know Lizzie Stabler? Lizzie, this is my friend Alex Cabot, she used to prosecute for us." Olivia introduced them.

"Good to meet you, Ms. Cabot." Lizzie shyly extended her hand.

Alex smiled warmly, taking her hand and giving it a shake. "No need for formalities here. Call me Alex, sweetie. I suppose you're here to speak with Casey?"

Olivia responded first. "Yes, this isn't a bad time, I hope? With the baby and everything?"

"There's never a bad time for anyone in need of my help!" Casey replied, entering the room. "Hi, you might not remember me, but I'm Casey Novak. I met you once, but you were a lot shorter back then." She smiled and chuckled, shaking Lizzie's hand. "Why don't we sit down?" She gestured to their kitchen table, pulling out some chairs. They took their seats, and Alex poured them each a cup of tea.

"So, Lizzie." Casey began. "If you're comfortable, could you tell me about what's been going on?"

Lizzie's eyes darted around the room, settling on Olivia, who grasped her hand and nodded, then briefly to Casey, then into her cup of tea. "I-it's my b-b-boyfriend. I l-live with him. Y-you can't tell my dad. Please. H-he can't know." she stuttered.

"Lizzie, look at me, sweetheart." Lizzie looked at Casey over her glasses. "Anything you tell me is confidential by law. Ellio-I mean your dad- won't hear a word, unless you decide to tell him on your own. Your secret is safe with me, I promise you." She smiled encouragingly.

Lizzie exhaled deeply before continuing. "H-his name is Ethan. Ethan Merrick. I m-met him in one of my classes, and he seemed really nice at first. He asked me out. The next few months were a fairytale. Always flowers, kisses, he even took me to the zoo because he knew I loved baby animals." She smiled sadly, her eyes reddening with unshed tears. "Then he asked me to move in with him. I told my parents I'd found a roommate off campus, and they were okay with it, because it saved them tuition money. And it all worked out. Until a couple months ago." She started to tremble.

Casey scooted her chair closer, concerned. "You can stop if you like, Lizzie. This is hard for everyone, and you've been doing a great job."

"No, I can do it!" Lizzie snapped. Her eyes immediately widened, regretting what she'd said. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, honey. Keep going, you're doing great." Olivia soothed, her hand resting on the girl's shoulder.

Lizzie screwed her eyes shut to keep the tears from coming. "I had office hours with a professor one day, and I forgot to tell Ethan. When I got back to the apartment, he started yelling at me, asking where I was, and if I was sleeping with them. I told him, and he asked me if I was cheating on him. I hadn't even, you know, tried anything with Ethan, of course I wasn't fooling around with my professor! That's when he slapped me." Despite her best efforts, Lizzie's tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her sobs began to choke in her throat.

"You can do this, Lizzie. Just take a deep breath. Tell me what he did to you." Casey prompted.

Lizzie did as Casey instructed. "Every day after that, he got more and more violent. When I was late getting back, he hit me. When I wouldn't give him a b-b-blowjob, he slapped me some more." She slipped off her hoodie and Casey had to bite back a gasp when she saw the various marks on her arms. "He just kept doing it more and more until I couldn't take it anymore! I told Olivia, I didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Lizzie's floodgates opened completely. Casey's heart broke, and she took the sobbing young girl into her arms, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Lizzie, I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen good. You are very brave for telling me what you just did. What Ethan did to you is absolutely deplorable, and I swear to you that I will do everything I can to help you get through this. I will be your advocate, your voice in the matter, and I will be right there every step of the way. I understand how awful what you're going through is, believe me, I know. When I was your age, my fiancee did the same thing to me that Ethan did to you. I only wish I had the courage to speak up sooner, like you did. But it will be okay. I promise." Casey whispered in her ear.

"And if I weren't the Attorney General, I'd march down to the courtroom and nail his ass to the wall personally." Alex cut in, having heard the exchange from where she'd been standing. "But ADA Barba is one damn fine prosecutor, and this is coming from someone who sees most attorneys as complete nimrods." She rested her hand on Lizzie's back, rubbing slow circles. "That being said, I want to do everything in my power to ensure you get justice. I'll send the best ADA I can find to sit co-chair with him. You have my word, Lizzie, that everyone in this room will have your back. Come hell or high water, you won't be alone."


	4. Stand The World On Its Head

**A/N: If you thought that the Lizzie Stabler arc was dramatic, hold on to your fucking hats, motherfuckers.  
**

** Stussy: If he shows up in the story, that is. He might make a brief cameo, but, as you'll find out, this arc isn't the main deal of the story.  
**

** steple: Wait, that's actually a wonderful idea maybe I should do that. I can bring Calvin back that way (woo!) Have I mentioned that I've never actually seen any episodes with Barba but I only know who he is due to the Law and Order Prosecutor Hotness Rankings on Buzzfeed? I hope my Alex can compare, but unfortunately, I'm gonna be fucking shit up this chapter. But thank you for your very kind words, they make me smile :)  
**

**Beyond The Sea x: You have no idea how much I love you for taking time out of your awesome story writing to review my fic! I'm a big fan :) And personally, I drive a BMW. 6 weeks old and needs a part replaced. Reliability my ass.  
**

**Shout out to AlOlLove and Liv-x-Case-Benson, although they don't write A/C (actually I lied, the latter has a few very lovely little pieces), their work has served as inspiration for getting me into the fandom, and the writing of this fic.  
**

* * *

"Objection, Your Honor!" Alex jumped up from her chair. "The witness was not present for any of the aforementioned meetings, anything he says would be hearsay."

"Sustained. Watch your step, counselor." The judge warned the defense attorney. Alex was prosecuting a corrupt employee of the State Treasurer's Office, who had been caught embezzling. She had a slam-dunk case, and she expected a guilty verdict within 2 hours of deliberation. The People had rested their case earlier that morning, and the defense was on their last witness, an assistant to a co-worker of the defendant.

"No further questions, Your Honor." The defense attorney skulked back to the defendant's table, defeated.

"Your witness, Ms. Cabot." The judge beckoned Alex.

Alex rose, taking purposeful steps, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor of the courtroom. It was a favorite tactic of hers to establish presence, and intimidate witnesses. "You had access to the details of the account, correct?"

"Yes. I did." The witness replied calmly.

"On August 12th, did you review the status of the account?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"And what did you find?"

"There had been six withdrawals of roughly ten-thousand dollars each."

"Do you know who made those withdrawals?" She stepped closer, her voice softening.

"I do."

"Is the person who made the withdrawals in the courtroom?"

"Yes."

"Can you please point to the person who made the withdrawals?"

The witness pointed to the defendant.

"Let the record show that the witness has identified the defendant." Alex called to the stenographer. Turning back to the witness stand, she resumed her questions. "Who did you report these withdrawals to?"

"I-I didn't report them to anyone." The witness's face reddened.

"So you didn't think to tell anyone when several unauthorized withdrawals were made, to the tune of ten grand each?"

"N-no! What are you accusing me of?" He cried.

"Objection!" The defense attorney began to rise from his chair.

"Withdrawn." Alex interjected before the judge could make a ruling. "Nothing further." She strutted back to her chair, smirk firmly plastered across her face.

"We're in recess until tomorrow." The judge banged his gavel, and Alex was in the middle of gathering her papers when she was passed a note by a courier.

"Meet me in your office." Alex read aloud. Confused, she made her way to her spacious office, where a very stately looking gentleman was seated in the chair in front of her mahogany desk.

"G-Governor Bauer! What a surprise to see you!" Alex was flabbergasted.

"Jack, please. We're gonna get much better acquainted, Alex. Have a seat." The Governor grinned, gesturing to her chair, where she promptly sat.

"So, Jack. What brings you to my office?" Alex inquired.

"You did one hell of a job in there. Such confidence! Such strength in your words! No nonsense!" he praised. "I'd love to have someone like you working for me." he finished with a wink.

"Thank you, but I seriously doubt you came all the way out here to kiss my ass. What do you want from me?" Alex cut to the chase.

Jack chuckled at Alex's seriousness. "See, this is why I like you! Now, you know how the new year will be an election year?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Jack. I did pass state government in law school." Alex stated sarcastically.

"Well, I'm running again, but Lieutenant Governor Hadley has decided to announce his retirement. So I'm looking for a new running mate." He gave Alex a toothy smile.

Alex sat stunned for a few seconds before replying. "You want me to be your Lieutenant Governor? Are you absolutely sure?"

The Governor maintained his grin. "Sure as shit, Alex. You're tough, you're ambitious, and don't take no for an answer. As a bonus, you're still young and spry, and the people like voting for someone they relate to. There's nobody I'd trust more to be my second-in-command."

Alex sighed. "With all due respect, sir, are you sure the voters would be accepting of a lesbian in office?"

"Well, they certainly thought a lesbian Attorney General was no problem. You were elected, too, remember?" he replied.

"Look, Jack. This is a lot. I have a baby on the way, and now that we can get married, I have to pop the question. Can I at least think about this?" Alex asked.

Jack seemed nonplussed by Alex's reaction. "Certainly! How is that kid of yours, anyhoo?"

This time, Alex smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have to go pick up Casey, we have a doctor's appointment today."

The Governor clapped his hands as Alex turned to leave. "Kiss your girl for me, will ya? Happy Holidays!"

Alex felt especially romantic today, so on her way to Casey's practice, she stopped by the flower shop, and picked up a white rose. Silently slipping into her office, she overheard her girlfriend loudly yelling with Sherri.

"If Kressler files one more goddamn motion, I swear, I'll dust off my softball bat and bash his balls in!"

"I know! Lizzie's been waiting a month for trial, and she won't be able to get on with her life until Kressler stops this bullshit!" Sherri hollered back. Neither noticed when Alex dropped the rose on Casey's desk, and swiftly wrapped her arms around the redhead, dropping a few quick kisses on her neck.

Casey jumped, but broke into a wide grin when she saw who was behind her. "Hey baby! You scared me! You should know better than to frighten a pregnant lady!" She mock chastised, kissing Alex's perfectly shaped lips.

Alex grinned. "But you love me anyway." She kissed her again, slower and sweeter, resting her forehead on her girlfriend's.

Casey noticed the rose on her desk for the first time. "Is this for me? This is so sweet of you, Lex! God, I love you! Thank you!" She stood up and hugged the Attorney General, a couple of tears pricking her eyes, which Alex was quick to wipe away. "Sorry, hormones strike again!" She joked. "Let me go get a vase for this, then we can go!" She kissed Alex's cheek before sauntering out of the room. From her desk, Sherri had a stupid grin on her face after watching the exchange.

"You're certainly romantic today." She snickered. "Who knew that the Attorney General was a sap?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I can still call your ass before the bar. Remember that." She moved towards the coat hook, grabbing Casey's coat as she returned to the room with a vase.

"Alex, be nice to my partner! Or I won't let the doctor tell you if it's a boy or a girl!" She threatened.

Alex feigned shock. "You wouldn't dare!" She held Casey's pea coat out, slipping the sleeves over her arms, before buttoning it up and kissing her forehead. "Shall we?" she took Casey's hand.

"We shall!" Casey winked, walking out with her girlfriend.

"Good luck, you two!" Sherri called out as they left.

As Alex pressed the button on her key to unlock the car, Casey noticed her hand quivering. "Hey, you're shaking." She took the key. "You seem nervous, I'll drive."

They got into the car wordlessly. As she started the engine, Casey groaned. "Sorry you had to hear that. That bastard Ethan somehow managed to afford Nathan fucking Kressler's rate, and he's putting us all in motion hell. At this rate, Lizzie's case won't go to trial until our kid starts kindergarten."

Alex didn't look over. "I agree, that sounds awful. How's Lizzie doing?"

Casey's mood visibly lightened at the mention of her young client. "She's been taking it tough, but she's doing a lot better than she was. She's staying with Liv and Calvin, and they've gotten to be such good friends. I managed to get her a restraining order against him, as well as filed a civil suit, which I expect him to settle if he knows what's good for him." She paused before continuing. "I've also been talking to her about what he did. More than anything, she just needs to hear that she isn't alone and she's gonna be okay from someone who's been there. I really don't mind being her shoulder to cry on. In fact, it makes me feel better about what happened to me, to be helping someone like I wish someone helped me."

Alex didn't respond. After a few minutes, Casey gently prodded her girlfriend. "You wanna tell me what's got you so worked up? It was only last month that I was the nervous wreck, and you got me through that."

Alex chewed on her lower lip. "Governor Bauer spoke to me today after court."

Casey's ears pricked. "Oh?"

Alex nodded. "He came to me to ask about next year. He wants me to be his running mate."

"Alex! That's so incredible and amazing and I don't even know what else to call it! Congratulations honey!" Casey was positively beaming at her girlfriend. "I'm so very proud of you right now, if I weren't driving, I'd be spinning you around and loving you until you begged me to stop!" She reached for the blonde's hand. "Please tell me you accepted?"

Alex inhaled. "I told him I'd think about it. You know, with Star Hitter coming along." She smiled at her nickname.

"Bullshit, Alex." Casey warned. "There's more to it than that. Keep talking."

Alex turned to look at Casey. "I guess I'm afraid of what we're gonna hear today. What if something is wrong? I couldn't possibly put you or Star Hitter on the back burner to run for office. You're far too important to me." She stroked Casey's cheek.

Casey nuzzled into her hand. "It'll be okay. You spent so much time helping me to believe that. And don't let me hold you back from doing something awesome. I want you to call him when you get home and tell him you accept. Just imagine, this little one having a very, very sexy Lieutenant Governor for a mama."

Alex smiled. "I love you."

Casey stopped at a red light, and turned to look at her. "I love you."

The last few minutes of the drive were spent in comfortable silence. They made their way into the office, and curled into each other while sitting in the waiting room, Alex stroking Casey's ruby locks, while Casey ran her thumb along Alex's hand. When they were called back, they were led not to an exam room, but the doctor's office. After a few minutes, Casey's doctor came in, and sat down at her desk, envelope in hand.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Dr. Koenig began. "Your amniocentesis results are ready."

Casey grabbed Alex's hand, and squeezed.

Laying the paperwork in front of them, she started to explain what they meant. "Alright, so this is your baby's karyotype. It's a visual representation of all your baby's chromosomes, which we use to determine major disorders, as well as gender."

Alex studied it through her glasses. "So do you know the gender?"

Dr. Koenig nodded. "Yes, see this pair of chromosomes at the end? These are the chromosomes that determine gender, and the first one is the X chromosome. If they look the same, it means your baby has two X chromosomes, and is a girl. If they look different, it means that the other chromosome is a Y chromosome, and the baby is a boy. Your baby has two X chromosomes."

"So we're having a girl?" Casey was ecstatic.

"Yes, you will be having a daughter."

Alex and Casey were grinning ear to ear, and they embraced, sharing a quick kiss. Casey turned back to the lab work. "I can't believe it. We're having a little girl." Her eyes rested on the doctor's, which seemed conflicted. "There's more isn't there?" Her heart sunk.

The doctor maintained her professional facade. "If you'll turn your attention to the twenty-first pair of chromosomes." She pointed to them with her pen.

Alex examined it closely. "It looks like there are three of them?"

The doctor kept a straight face. "That's correct. It's called Trisomy 21."

Casey and Alex looked at each other, and it was Casey who found the courage to speak. "What does that mean?"

Dr. Koenig composed herself, choosing her next words carefully. "There is no easy way for me to say this, and believe me, I wish I didn't have to. Ms. Cabot, Ms. Novak, your daughter has Down Syndrome."


	5. All Fell Down

**A/N: I tried not to be M. Night Shyamalan, I promise.  
**

**butterfly2202: Okay, let's talk about how much I love you for reviewing! You're correct that this fic was inspired by Competence. Sure, Alex basically went VERY OOC and turned into Novak for that ep, but it showed a very compassionate and kind side of Alex that made me squee so hard. Although we don't get to see it that much, Alex is a huge softie for kids :)**

**Beyond The Sea x: While it's gonna be angsty, I'm intending this to be more of an uplifter fic. And on a happier note, babby's car part came in from Germany after a freaking month of waiting :) And thank YOU!  
**

**AlOlLove: Excuse me while I run around crying. HOLY SHIT DUDE YOU'RE READING MY FIC?! And you FAVORITED IT?! *dead* **

**Also, DustyMonkey is redoing one of their Calex fics, which I highly recommend you read!  
**

**On a personal note, my goal with this plotline is to deal with the anguish of having a child with disabilities, while at the same time, be a fic with a happy endgame. I was born with autism myself, and had to claw my way to normalcy. I now work with kids with disabilities, and I want to be an OT to help kids like myself. I hope that in writing this fic, I do not become overly melodramatic, nor too depressing. Thank you.**

* * *

A stifling silence enveloped the car ride home. The air was heavy and thick as Alex and Casey mechanically made their way into the apartment. It was Casey who made her way to the couch first, allowing herself to sink into the cushions as she drew her knees to her chest. Alex cautiously settled beside her, almost afraid to touch her girlfriend, lest she shatter into a million pieces in her grasp. They remained like that for what seemed like years, silent, still as stones. Finally, Casey could not contain herself, and the first sobs bubbled over, her face streaming with hot tears. Alex quickly, but softly embraced her, and her own sorrow spilled over. Casey wrapped her own arms around the blonde, allowing their bodies to fold into each other, becoming a tangle of grief and desperate comfort. Never before had the Attorney General, a knight among lawyers, slayer of the most wicked and corrupt, the dragons of the state, been reduced to such powerlessness. When their tear ducts finally ran dry, and their throats were too raw to make any noise, the couple remained entwined, clinging to each other as if staying as they were meant nothing bad could ever happen to them. Eventually, Casey pushed herself off the couch, moving towards the kitchen.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Alex inquired as the redhead reached for the phone.

Casey didn't look at Alex. "I'm calling the clinic. I need to make an appointment before it's too late."

"Too late? Too late for what?" Alex's voice quavered.

Casey's voice was hesitant, breaking. "I'm getting an abortion."

The very wind seemed to flee Alex's lungs, and her throat closed off. Casey's words pierced her skin, leaving her body numb. After a profound silence, a surge of electricity from Alex's brain lit her muscles on fire, and she jumped from the couch, sprinting to Casey's side, snatching the phone from Casey's grasp before she could dial the area code.

"Case, no! You can't!" she cried.

"I have to! We can't raise a kid with Down's! You know as well as I do how horrible it would be for you! I thought you of all people would support me on that!" Casey yelled, her anger and grief combusting all at once.

Alex stilled. "Honey. Calm down." She took Casey back into her arms. Soft sobs began to issue once again from her girlfriend's lips. The blonde guided them back to the couch, and she took her hands in hers, facing her. "Casey." Alex breathed. "This is our baby. Our baby, that we tried so hard to have. However, it's your body. And as hard as it may be for me, I will have to respect your decision in the end. But there is something about this that bothers me." She squeezed Casey's hands. "Up until now, abortion was something you never would have considered. You're Catholic. It's not something you believed is right. So, I just need to know that this is something that in your heart of hearts you want. And if it is, then I won't argue. But please, just tell me. Why?" Alex's voice caught on her last word.

Casey sighed heavily. "You can't be Lieutenant Governor if you have a disabled child. I'd just be standing in your way by having this baby, and I could never do that to you. You've worked your whole life for this, hell, you only came out of WitSec for this."

For the second time in the past two minutes, Alex was rendered speechless. "Casey, don't have an abortion because of me. There's no way in hell I'm going to be Lieutenant Governor now. If I have to choose between my career and you, or in this case our baby, then I choose the baby. I would go through WitSec all over again if it meant I got to have a family with you. You should know that." She reached out to touch Casey's still flat, but softening stomach. "Now tell me, why do you want to go through with this?"

Casey's face reddened to the color of her hair. "I'm scared." She sniffled. "I have no idea what to do with a handicapped child. What if I can't be a good enough mother? What if I can't help her? Would bringing her into this world condemn her to the same fate as Charlie, dying on the streets?" Casey's whole body began to quake uncontrollably as the memory came over her. "I may be Catholic, but I love this baby too much to let her live a horrible life."

Alex held her close, kissing her curls over and over as Casey completely broke down again. When Casey calmed, she turned her face to look at her, kissing her tear-stained cheek. "Can I tell you something?" The red-head nodded. "About ten years ago, while you were still in White Collar, I met a girl named Katie who had Down Syndrome. Her mother was extremely sheltering, and as a result, her boss took advantage of her and got her pregnant. Her mother tried to force her to get an abortion, despite the fact that Katie desperately wanted this baby. A competency hearing was called, and I was subpeonaed. You know what I did? I went up there, and testified. I kept pleading with her mother to change her mind, and she did. Today, Katie's happy, and raising her beautiful baby boy." Alex smiled at the thought.

"That sounds like something I would do, Lex. Why did you put your ass on the line to fight for her?" Casey asked.

"Because in the short time I worked with Katie, it was clear that despite her disability, she was an incredible young woman. Despite the fact that she didn't know how to raise her baby, she was willing to learn. And when so many young mothers around the world struggle with that, I couldn't let some pre-conceived notion take away her right to be happy." Alex let a single tear trickle down her chin. "I love this baby. I love our baby. And if you'll let me, I want to fight for her. Having fought for Katie ten years ago just makes me want to have this baby now. If Katie can have her baby, so can we. You'll be a great mother, love. We'll be great mothers. So please, Casey. We both know that this isn't what you really want."

Casey bored deep into Alex's blue eyes with her own. "You're right. I'm sorry that I panicked like that. I shouldn't have thought that there would be a quick fix."

Alex brushed her lips against Casey's forehead. "Don't be." She murmured into the skin. "It's natural to be scared of the unknown."

"Can you promise me something, Alex?" Casey pleaded.

"Anything, darling."

"I want you to call Jack in the morning, and accept his offer. If we can have this baby, then you can be Lieutenant Governor. We'll make it work. Just because life gets in the way, doesn't mean we can't be happy." Casey's tone was stern, one she usually only used as an ADA in the courtroom.

Alex was about to protest, but she melted at Casey's expression. "Alright. But only because I can't say no to you." Their lips met in a kiss that was so soft, so tender, but so emotionally charged that they stayed joined until their lungs screamed for oxygen. They spent the rest of the evening on the couch, wrapped up in each other, realizing that they could overcome this as long as the other was there.

It was late at night. Casey had since fallen into a fitful sleep, but Alex's insomnia was active with a vengeance. Pulling back the covers, she ran her hand over Casey's bare stomach. "Hi baby." She kissed Casey's pale skin. "I want you to know that no matter what you may look like, or no matter what you can or cannot do, I love you. There is nothing you can do that will make me not love you, or love you any less." She continued to kiss all over her stomach. "I'll admit that I'm scared. But I know that you will be amazing. And I can't wait to meet you." Alex nuzzled her head against her girlfriend's stomach, and even in her sleep, Casey began to run her fingers through Alex's blonde locks, the smallest of smiles forming on her lips. Feeling especially loved, Alex finally succumbed to sleep.


	6. Orcus On The Throne

**A/N: I finished Season 9 and Kim Greyleck is a goddamned bitch. She tried too hard to be Novak and she's just not.  
**

**butterfly2202: Goddammit, you seem to be practically writing my plotline for me :) Yeah having what I have sucks, but knowing what it's like to be disabled can be very useful when you're trying to help someone who is. And I concur that Alex + kids= episode that I would nominate for an Emmy. Especially since she can handle it, unlike Casey who would probably start crying for the eleventy-seventh time.  
**

**Beyond The Sea x: Really? I'm pretty bad at this poetry stuff, but I like using it when the mood calls for it. As for my car, babboo is a white 2014 x1, manufactured in Germany. The part finally came in after 6 weeks, and I was told that it malfunctioned due to moisture (?) It's like having all the practicality and easy handling of a station wagon except it's a fucking BMW.  
**

**Lexie: I have to go rewatch that ep, but I'm pretty sure that you are correct that Casey is pro-choice. She is, however, someone with a strong moral compass, and I doubt that she would actually have an abortion herself. The rate of termination of DS pregnancies is quite high, and I felt that it should be touched upon in the fic. As for why Casey would think about it, I would chalk it up to a panic response rather than political views, given that she's more emotionally driven than Alex. Then again, this is probably a very common reaction to their situation.**

**Also, I took major artistic license with the civil proceedings below. I pretty much based them off The Social Network's portrayal. #didnotdotheresearch #sorrynotsorry #icanusehashtags #yolo**

* * *

Skimming her eyes over the page for the fortieth time, Casey sank into her chair, slightly swollen feet propped up on her desk, devoid of any footwear. The file in her hands was for a case that she was more than prepared for, and she no longer comprehended what she was reading, as the words had long since blended into indiscriminate black streaks across white paper. It just added to the illusion that she was being productive and not lost in her own mind, thinking of her daughter. In the month that passed since they received the amniocentesis results, Casey wandered in a haze, senses dulled to the world around her. Only Alex stood out, always offering a kind word, gentle kiss, or tender assurance to keep her in the right direction.

"You should go home, Casey." Sherri's voice broke into her thoughts. Concern was etched into her features.

Casey sighed, tossing the file on her desk. "Can't. I'm expecting Lizzie in a few minutes."

Sherri got up from her desk, walking across the room to sit on Casey's. "Nobody blames you, you know." she began. "It's only normal to feel what you do, when you're faced with a challenge like this."

Casey swallowed. "We've been having takeout every night for the past two weeks. I haven't taken on a single case. Admit it, I'm a mess."

"You are anything but, Casey. You're coping. It means that you're human. Everyone is allowed to grieve." She placed her hand atop her partner's. "You just need time. It will be better."

The ghost of a smile crossed the redhead's lips. "Thanks."

Sherri returned the smile "Don't mention it."

A soft knock was heard from the office door, and Lizzie made her way into the office. Sherri took this as her cue to leave, and made her way out.

"Hey there, kiddo." Casey plastered on a small grin. "Ready for this hearing?" They were attending civil proceedings today, hopefully to gain a settlement.

Lizzie squirmed in her seat. "I'm not sure."

The redhead leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk. "What's up?"

The teenager gazed into her lap. "I'm nervous."

"That's perfectly okay. Do you wanna talk about it?" Casey asked, furrowing her brow.

"He's gonna be there." Lizzie whispered, barely noticed by Casey.

Casey reached across the desk to take Lizzie's clammy, trembling hands, warming them between her own. "Hey, he can't get you now. I'll do most of the talking for you, and if he even looks at you funny, he's in deep shit. Just remember, I'm here for you, and you're the driver. It's whatever you feel comfortable with. I've got you."

Lizzie's lip quivered. "Miss Novak-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Casey couldn't help but smile, this one authentic. "It's Casey."

"Casey. I'm afraid to look at him. What if I see him and then I see him coming for me all over again?" The girl was a tearful trainwreck.

Casey moved around her desk. "C'mere, Lizzie." She pulled Lizzie into a hug, resting her chin on her hair, and rubbing circles into her back. "I know how this feels, and I remember how hard was to stand up to my abuser. But it will be okay, and you'll feel so much better when you do. It'll be fine, hun, I promise you. I will not let him get to you."

Lizzie's sobs quieted some, and Casey pulled back to wipe her tears. "Better?" she asked, resting her hands on her shoulders.

Lizzie bit her lip and nodded. "As good as it's going to be." Casey squeezed her shoulders and gave her a soft smile, before grabbing her briefcase. Lizzie followed her with her eyes, before asking a question of her own. "Miss- I mean- Casey, you look kinda sad?"

Casey's head snapped around to meet Lizzie's eyes. "No, honey, I'm fine." She hurriedly assured, smiling quickly.

"Forgive me, but you almost seemed, I don't know, somewhere else, when I came in. You've been really distracted for a while. Is there something wrong?" Lizzie pressed.

Casey sighed, her hand going immediately towards her barely-there bump. "My baby has Down's Syndrome."

Lizzie's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Casey gently squeezed her arm, interrupting her. "No, I should be sorry. I'm supposed to be here for you and all the other victims I work with, and I've just checked out. What kind of lawyer would I be if I didn't put in my best effort for you?" She paused, letting her eyes flick to the floor. "Thank you. For calling me out on that. I really need to snap out of this. Now what do you say we kick Ethan's ass?" She smirked.

They went to a conference room, where the defense, among other officials, were present. Ethan sat at one end of the table, and fixed a steely eye on Lizzie as she entered. This did not go unnoticed by Casey, who immediately placed a reassuring hand on Lizzie's quaking back, and shot him a glare only Alex Cabot could match.

"Threaten her, and you're done." she mouthed. Ethan simply snorted and turned to talk to his lawyer.

The net few minutes consisted of rather mundane procedures, which Casey would never cease to find infinitely boring, but such was being a lawyer. Finally, it was her turn to speak.

"My client is willing to settle out-of-court for $500,000 damages. We feel that this amount is sufficiently punitive, and will cover any medical expenses and psychological care resulting from Mr. Merrick's actions." Casey dictated, going back into ADA mode.

Kressler scoffed. "Fat chance, Ms. Novak. That's excessive, even for you. My client fully intends to have his day in court, and get this frivolous suit tossed out."

Casey reached for Lizzie's hand under the table, maintaining her grip to keep her calm. "I'd hardly call this suit frivolous. Your client brutalized Ms. Stabler for months, and there is a plethora of physical evidence against him! We're doing you a favor by asking for a settlement, a judge would easily order your client to pay five mil, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Kressler's lips split into his signature smug grin. "Oh, come on, counselor. We both know that Ms. Stabler here got herself into trouble and is using Daddy's connections to get away scot-free, just like her big sister."

Casey jumped to her feet, slamming the hand that wasn't holding Lizzie's on to the table. "What planet are you on?! My client was so intimidated by Mr. Merrick that she hasn't seen her father since the abuse began! I'd hardly call that using any connections. And how dare you bring her sister into this! Hasn't your client traumatized Ms. Stabler enough?!"

"Jeez, aren't we hormonal this evening." Kressler murmured under his breath, but purposely loud enough for Casey to hear.

Casey stilled, and stayed silent for a few moments. She imagined that there was probably smoke pouring from her ears. "Hormonal? So you see that I'm pregnant and your first thought is to assume I'm just hormonal? Let me remind you that I was an ADA for many years and I could easily crucify your client the second he steps foot into a courtroom. And as for you, counselor, you're forgetting that the Attorney General does not take kindly to discrimination, which you have just committed, and she is more than willing to drag your ass before the bar and have your law license yanked, and I wouldn't put it past her to take your balls with it." She husked that last line in her signature intimidating whisper.

Kressler averted his gaze, before turning to Ethan, conversing in hushed whispers. He raised his head to face Casey's stern expression. "My client and I have considered your offer, and we accept. Mr. Merrick will settle this suit for $500,000 damages."

For the first time that day, Lizzie smiled widely, and threw her arms around Casey. "You did it! How can I ever thank you?"

Casey returned the grin. "Kick his ass in trial. Your testimony will lock the bastard up for a nice long time. Besides, what kind of lawyer would I be if I let you go through a second trial?"

Ethan approached the two women, and Lizzie's face fell. He stared hard at the teenager, drilling a hole into her head with his eyes. "I'll see you in court." He said in monotone.

Casey quickly pulled Lizzie against her, hiding her face in her neck. "You have three seconds to get out of my sight before I have your bail revoked and your ass collared for violating the order of protection. Three, two..." She didn't have to finish, as he shuffled away, and filed out with the rest of the attendees. She released Lizzie, and they slowly left the room together.

"So, where do I go from here?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, your trial date is in about 3 weeks. You've already testified before the grand jury, and now you just have to do it again at his trial." Casey replied.

"But he'll be there?" Lizzie shivered.

Casey's eyes softened. "The constitution gives him the right to face his accuser. Trust me, I know how horrible it is to deal with, from personal experience. The ADAs on his case will work with you on what to say. Then you just answer the defense attorney's questions as honestly as you can."

Lizzie hugged herself. "What if he starts saying that I'm a liar?"

Casey put her hands on her arms, gesturing Lizzie to look at her. "You know what happened." she whispered. "Nothing that anyone says can change that. And with all the images of your bruises, a jury will be hard-pressed to believe any of his crap."

A few tears pricked Lizzie's eyes. "Will you go with me?"

Casey moved to wipe her tears. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Alex too. The SVU always looks out for its own."

Lizzie calmed, reassured. "I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done..."

The redhead smiled genuinely. "Show the prick that he doesn't own you. That's all the thanks I need."


	7. A Line In The Sand

**A/N: We interrupt this plot line for some Calex floof, requested by the fabulous Lexie.  
**

**butterfly2202: #bffsforlyfe. Although Casey was just an emotional hot mess in general, there were a couple cases where she just started crying over something stupid. 3 times in 5 episodes during season 9.  
**

**Nobot4Life: Savant was one of my favorite episodes. The girl reminded me so much of myself it was crazy. Like if I saw Diane Neal on the street I would totally run up and hug her and tell her she was pretty sorry not sorry.**

**Tripperz: Haha I was referring to me having moved on to season 10 that was my b. I'm actually on 11 now and I saw the new starring image for SMarch and I was like YES. LIKE.  
**

**AlOlLove: I STILL FUCKING LOVE PLANNED PARENTHOOD.  
**

**Shout out to White Pontiac Heaven/Beyond the Sea x because my sister crashed babboo yesterday and now I'm sadface.**

**Also, did anyone here see This Magic Moment? I would have never thought anything on the Hallmark Channel would be good, but a movie where the plot was people freaking out because they're looking at Diane Neal is actually a good premise. She's just such a nice person I want to squee;dlkfj'dknf'sdnf;zsjnf**

* * *

Blearily stepping out of the elevator, Casey sighed, and pulled her Android out of her purse to text Alex that she was home. Trudging down the hall, the redhead wanted nothing more than to sprawl out on the couch with her girlfriend, stuff her face with food, and have a hot bath before crawling in to bed for the next eternity. It was safe to say she now knew true exhaustion was not merely physical, but a true emotional drain of the psyche. But Casey knew that for Lizzie's sake, she would endure it again in a heartbeat. And for her little girl, she would bear the weight of the world on her shoulders as long as she breathed. As painful as it was to be reminded of the marks Charlie left and his broken corpse on a cold morgue slab with every motion she filed, and with every glimpse of Lizzie's bruises, she was able to channel it into fighting for Lizzie's justice. When she recounted the events of the settlement to Sherri, her partner had remarked that her maternal instincts must be kicking in, for she'd turned into an absolute bear when it came to Lizzie. Casey laughed, finding it a fitting nickname. Mama bear was absolutely going all out for her cub. Both of them, considering that after identifying with Lizzie, and sharing so many late-night crying sessions in her office, the teenager was definitely in the family category for her.

No sooner than Casey could fumble with her keys for the correct one to enter her apartment, had Alex opened the door, ushering her inside with a passionate kiss on her very plump lips.

"Hi darling, I missed you today!" She beamed, unbuttoning her girlfriend's pea coat and shrugging it off her shoulders. "And I missed you too!" She added, pushing Casey's sweater up to plant a kiss below her navel and nuzzle her belly with her nose and cheek.

Casey's face flushed pink, a smile creeping on her face as she ran her fingers through Alex's blonde locks. "We missed you too, honey. And we also think that you're tickling us!" She chuckled.

Alex looked up Casey's body with a Cheshire Cat grin. "You mean, like this?" She trailed fingers along Casey's pale skin, kissing the spots she knew made the tall redhead squirm with her perfectly shaped lips.

Casey gasped for breath. "A-Alex! Stop it! Stop it or I don't love you anymore!"

Alex got to her feet, kissing Casey's rosy cheek. "Oh you'll have plenty of reasons to love me tonight." She murmured into her ear, letting her lips and tongue trace the shell. She guided Casey to their candlelit kitchen table, pulling out a chair and helping her sit, before crouching before her to gently remove Casey's low heeled pumps from her swelling feet, Casey sighing in relief as she did so. "Jeez, at this rate, they're going to be big as mine in no time flat!" She exclaimed, taking an aching foot into her hands and gently massaging the inflamed muscles she found there. Casey involuntarily purred, slouching into the soft leather chair. Alex brushed her lips on the sensitive arch of Casey's foot, causing Casey to squeak, and repeated her ministrations to the other foot. When she finished, she moved to kiss Casey's nose. "I have a surprise for you." She disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a large tray of lasagna and a side of bacon.

"Alex! How on Earth did you know I was craving bacon?" She asked, in awe.

"A little birdie named Sherri West told me that you were muttering to yourself all day about how there wasn't any bacon in your office fridge this morning." Alex replied with a wink, setting the tray down and serving Casey a generous portion.

Casey dug in, eyes widening at the flavor. "Lex, this is heavenly! Where did you order this from, I want them on speed-dial!" She gushed.

Alex averted her eyes. "I didn't order from anywhere. I made dinner tonight. That was the surprise." A faint blush crept up her sculpted cheeks.

Casey's jaw fell to the floor. "You what? Since when were you able to come within ten feet of a stove without it combusting?"

"Well, since you're getting bigger, I realized how unfair it was for me to allow you to allow the responsibility of cooking to fall on your shoulders alone. So I Liv teach me while you stayed late at work. Now we both can feed Star Hitter. Nice surprise, huh?"

Casey reached for Alex's hand, kissing it. "Very. I had no idea your hands were capable of such exquisite talents." She husked.

Alex snickered. "Very funny, love. How'd it go today with Lizzie?" She pressed.

Casey inhaled deeply. "She was a nervous wreck, but we did end up getting the full settlement after I tore Kressler a new one. The prick had the nerve to call me hormonal. And I thought women were the masters of being passive-aggressive."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You would think he would remember the last ten times we curbstomped him in court."

"I might have used you as a threat." Casey said shyly.

Alex laughed. "Feel free to do that any time, it makes me feel important or something." She kissed Casey's hand. They finished the rest of the meal, Casey particularly enjoying this one, and Alex banished her to the couch when she had her fill. When she returned, she offered her hands to Casey to help her up, and then led her to the bathroom. The lights had been reduced to only the candles placed around the room. The scent of lavender and jasmine permeated the air, soothing Casey's aching mind.

Casey was touched by Alex's kind gesture, and turned to thank her, only to stop as she saw that the blonde had already stripped naked. She reached to touch her, but Alex gently grabbed her wrist and kissed her fingers. "Ah ah, it's all about you tonight, love." She slowly removed Casey's clothes, placing the ghosts of kisses on skin as she went. When they were both in nothing but skin, Alex helped her girlfriend into their large tub, before slipping in behind her. Casey immediately melted against Alex's chest, closing her eyes and allowing the day to wash off of her.

"Mmmm, Alex." She murmured. "What did I do to earn this?"

Alex allowed her hands to wander over Casey's taut neck and shoulders, deft fingers gently working at the tendons, and placed a lingering kiss to Casey's temple. "Oh, I don't know, just putting yourself out there for Lizzie, being the mother of my child, being hot as hell, nothing really."

Casey smiled, turning to give Alex a kiss that turned her to putty in her hands. "I would totally be all over you right now, but I have the feeling that this is supposed to be relaxing. That and, um, my boobs hurt like a bitch." Casey looked away.

Alex frowned. "That can't be good, honey. Here, slide forward a bit." She eased Casey lower into the water, then snaked her arms around her ribcage, supporting Casey's ample breasts.

Casey exhaled, all of her pain seemingly leaving with the breath. "God, Lex, that feels incredible. I feel like a cow waiting to be milked."

"You, my dear, most certainly are not a cow. You look gorgeous." Alex declared, resting her chin on Casey's shoulder and nibbling gently on it. When Casey did not respond after a few minutes, Alex decided to press further. "So what's on your mind?" She asked, beginning to work shampoo into Casey's scarlet locks.

"Lizzie's just a ball of nerves." Casey whispered, arching into Alex's touch. "She's frightened to testify, especially after seeing Ethan today. He did a great job of making the poor kid lose her mind."

Alex covered Casey's eyes, sitting her forward as she rinsed Casey's hair. "She trusts you. You do a wonderful job of making her calm again. I'm sure as long as she sees you there, she'll be able to face him."

"But I can't hold her hand while she's up there." Casey shot back, as Alex's hands gently washed her body. "What if he manages to intimidate her?"

Alex pulled the drain plug, stepping out to help Casey. "Barba has ways of negating that." She assured. "I've also assigned Mikka Von to this case myself. They're both more than capable of doing the legwork, all you need to worry about is making sure that Lizzie feels completely safe. Liv and I will both be there, so she'll feel supported."

Casey raised her arms for the towel Alex held out, then allowed her to wrap it around her, mindful of her sore breasts. "It's just whenever I see her bruises, I see the ones on my own body reappear. Having been through it myself, I just wish I could shield her from the horror I had to endure."

"That means you're ready to be a mother." Alex spoke softly, sitting Casey on the bed, moving behind her to towel her hair off and begin brushing it out. "Your shared experiences brought you closer, and by helping Lizzie through hers, you help yourself. You feel empowered by playing a role in stopping her abuser, so in a way, you stop your own. All the while, your instincts have kicked in, and its only natural to feel protective of her at this point. I certainly would." She finished her explanation, removing Casey's towel and planting a kiss on her small bump.

Casey flopped against the pillows. "Have I told you that I loved you?" She asked, a silly grin on her face.

Alex returned the grin, crawling in bed next to Casey. "Hmmm, I think I've heard that one before."

The redhead melded her mouth to Alex's in a slow, languid kiss neither of them wanted to end. "I'm sorry that I've been so...distracted. Lizzie caught me, I'm sure she had no idea, but now I realize that I can't just grieve forever. And today, you made me feel so relaxed, so loved, so...happy."

The Attorney General pulled the covers over them, wrapping herself around Casey's form like two jigsaw pieces fitting together. "I'm glad I could make you feel that way." She kissed the hollow of her throat. "I will always cherish you. Both of you." Her hand moved to her stomach.

Casey's grin split her face as she floated into sleep, safe in her love's arms.


	8. In A Bear Market

**A/N: 101 fukken reviews after only 7 chapters holy shit. Congrats to the faboo steple for being lucky 100! Your reward is...whatever you want :) PM me?  
**

**Cavak: Tut tut child. It will happen when the plot calls for it. Which is before Star Hitter makes an appearance so your wait won't be too long.**

**Nobot4Life: Urgh lucky bastards getting to make out with her multiple times. ALSO if you stalk SMarch's instagram there are some really adorable pics of her with Nepalese kids she's helping and I am just like you kids have no idea how awesome what is happening to you right now is.**

**butterfly2202: Casey Novak could not have been easy for her to play since she's a comedienne. That just speaks to her talent. But as much as Olivia cried during the show it was almost always in a situation where it was justified and bettered the scene. When Casey cried...it just looked dumb. Especially when it was due to young male suspects getting into trouble.**

**If you guys read Fixing What's Broken by Dark Knight's Princess, she suggested the Alex Cabot/Ziva David NCIS crossover pairing and I think I might have had a heart attack over how incredible a fic of that pairing would be. Should I write it?**

* * *

"I can't do it." Lizzie's panicked whisper bounced around the spacious hallway of the courthouse, her flats clicking against the marble tiling as her harried form paced back and forth. "I can't face him."

"I know you can." Olivia stepped in her path, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're so much stronger than you think you are, Lizzie. You just have to get up there and say what happened. It will be all over before you know it."

Lizzie shrugged Olivia's hand away, continuing to pace. "But what if I say the wrong thing? What if Ethan's attorney makes me look like a liar? What if he accuses me of asking for it? What if he gets ruled not guilty because of me?" Her questions came out in rapid-fire, until she ran out of breath to ask them.

Casey approached Lizzie similarly to how a zookeeper might approach a caged tiger. "Mr. Barba and Ms. Von worked very hard with you on what to say, you can't go wrong. They are excellent at what they do, Alex-" She nodded to the Attorney General standing a few feet away. "-made absolutely sure of that. They, along with the judge will make sure Ethan -and the asshole species known as the defense attorney- stay in line." She took Lizzie's hands in her own. "And we will be right there." She lowered her voice to the murmur reserved for victims, and Alex. "You will do wonderfully, just like we talked about. I wish I could have had the chance to put my abuser away like this, don't make the mistake I did." She looked into Lizzie's bespectacled eyes, which were wide and clouded by fear.

The teenager quivered. "I guess I'm just nervous. Really nervous." Her hands went to fiddle with her hair, until her fingers found a curly strand and plucked it out.

This time, it was Alex who stepped in. "Here, why don't you come sit with me for a minute?" She gently guided Lizzie to a nearby bench, sitting her down. "Casey has a nervous habit of playing with her hair too. She really likes it when I do her hair. Will you let me do that for you?" Lizzie gave the tiniest of nods, turning her back to Alex, who began carefully combing her fingers through the honey-tinged waves.

"I had to sit in the witness chair a couple times myself." Alex began, gathering Lizzie's hair into sections. "I spent years in witness protection after a hitman hired by a drug cartel tried to kill me. I cannot even begin to describe how frightening it was, but as scary as it was for me, I felt incredible after he went to jail. And I felt even better that my testimony inspired a six-year-old boy who survived his crimes to speak out. Take it from somebody who has been where you are, it's the hardest thing you will ever do, but how you will feel when he's taken away because of it is one of the greatest feelings you can have." She pulled a tie off her wrist, finishing the complex french braid that would keep Lizzie's hands out of her hair.

Lizzie turned to look at Alex. "How does it look?" She inquired, much calmer than before.

Alex gave a small, reassuring smile. "You look beautiful, hun." She murmured softly, placing a gentle hand on Lizzie's back.

For the first time that day, Lizzie smiled. "Thank you, Alex."

"No problem." Alex pulled Lizzie into a soft hug, before bringing her back over to Olivia and Casey.

Olivia was the first to comment. "Wow, Alex, that looks wonderful!" she exclaimed, moving around Lizzie to examine the intricacies of the hairstyle.

Alex shrugged. "One of my many talents." she said simply, winking at Casey suggestively.

Casey opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the bailiff entering the hallway. "Miss Stabler?" he called out brusquely.

Lizzie began to hyperventilate again, but Casey was quick to pull her into a hug. "Deep breaths, okay?" she whispered. Lizzie did as told, and she was calm within moments. "There's a good girl." She praised, ushering her to follow the bailiff, which she did. Casey gave her a final squeeze of the hand, before taking Alex's and following her and Olivia into the courtroom, sitting in one of the rows easily seen from the witness stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" The bailiff recited, placing Lizzie's hand over the bible.

"I do." Lizzie gulped. Casey took Alex's hand in a death grip.

ADA Mikka Von rose from her chair, moving towards the witness stand. "Please state your name for the record."

"Elizabeth Stabler." Lizzie's voice was small, unable to be heard if not for the microphone in front of her.

"And what brings you to this court today?" Von inquired, her courtroom demeanor in high gear.

Lizzie paused briefly. "I experienced abuse at the hands of my ex-boyfriend."

Von stepped close to the stand. "Can you please describe to the court what happened?"

The teenager hesitated, eyes darting wildly around the courtroom, landing on Ethan's cold ones. Von noticed this, and stepped in between them, shielding her from his line of sight. Lizzie turned to Casey, who gave her a warm smile and a nod. Finally, she inhaled deeply, and began her testimony. "I met Ethan in one of my classes at Hudson University. He seemed very nice. And we fell in love..." She trailed off, her voice hitching. "After we moved in, he began to get angry with me. One night, I went to meet with my professor, and came home later than I thought. Ethan accused me of cheating on me and then he-he h-hit me." A few tears pricked her eyes. "That was only the first of many incidents. If I ever came home after eight, he would hit me. If I refused to perform a sexual favor, he would hit me. I was covered in bruises. He even broke three ribs in one incident. But the psychological ones are still here, long after the ones he left faded." Tears flowed freely down her pale cheek, and Alex swore she could hear Casey's heart break as she moved to wipe the lone tear on her pregnant girlfriend's face.

Von nodded, moving to the prosecution table to pick up a photo. "People's Exhibit Three, Your Honor." She stated, handing the photos to the judge and defense. "Were these the injuries caused by the defendant?" She asked, holding up the photo of Lizzie's bruises found during an exam.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Von sat down at the table next to Barba.

Kressler rose from his seat, making his way towards Lizzie. "I'm very sorry to hear this happened to you. Is it true that your father is Former Detective Elliot Stabler, who worked with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit?"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Yes."

"And is it true that the primary detective on this case is Olivia Benson, his former partner?"

"Umm, yes?" Lizzie stammered.

Kressler gave a sick smile. "So would it be possible for you to make false accusations with your connections?"

"Objection!" Barba jumped from his chair. "Badgering!"

"Sustained." Judge Ridenour deadpanned.

The defense attorney turned on his heel. "Was your sister Kathleen Stabler accused of a crime?"

"Your Honor, how is this relevant?" Barba whined.

"Goes towards the witness's character, Your Honor." Kressler rattled out.

"You're on thin ice, Mr. Kressler." Judge Ridenour warned, before turning to Lizzie. "Answer the question."

Lizzie shrunk in her seat. "Yes."

"And isn't it true that her father helped her avoid jail time?" Kressler marched towards the stand, confident that he had Lizzie where he wanted her.

"Objection! Didn't we just establish this line of questioning was completely inappropriate?" Barba yelled.

Judge Ridenour sighed. "Move on, Mr. Kressler."

Without missing a beat, Kressler turned back to Lizzie. "So what were you up to while you were out late, like you mentioned?"

"I-I was meeting with my professor usually, or out with my friends." Lizzie shakily replied.

"Were you intimate with any of these friends?" Kressler asked, moving close to Lizzie.

"No! Why would you ask that!?" Lizzie cried, tears beginning again.

"Isn't it true that you lied to my client about who you were sleeping with, and you're lying now?" He spoke, face inches from hers.

"Stop it!" Lizzie screamed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Objection, your honor!" Barba and Von yelled in unison. Casey began to rise from her seat, but Alex and Olivia kept her in place.

"Withdrawn." The defense attorney quipped. "Nothing further."

Judge Ridenour nodded to Lizzie. "You may step down."

Lizzie couldn't get out of the courtroom fast enough, Casey hot on her heels, followed by Olivia and Alex. The teenager came to a halt, burying her sobs with her hands. Casey pulled her in tightly, tucking Lizzie's small frame under her chin, rubbing her back. "It's over, it's all over now, sweetheart." She cooed. "You did great in there, honey."

Lizzie quaked in Casey's arms. "T-they think I'm a whore! You heard what he said!"

"Hey, look at me." The redhead shushed, making eye contact with Lizzie. "You are not a whore. Not at all. All they needed to hear is what the sick bastard did to you, and you did that. I'm positive they will convict him. It's all going to be okay now, Lizzie." She pulled her back into her embrace. "You're okay, you're okay." She placed a small kiss on top of her head, rocking her slowly until her sobs quieted.

Suddenly Lizzie and Casey both jolted to awareness, looking at each other with wide eyes. "Did you just feel that?" Lizzie whispered.

Casey was shocked. "Yes! Was that-" She didn't finish, her hand going to her stomach as she felt the sensation again. "S-she's kicking! Alex! Come quick!" The tall redhead called out, tears pricking her eyes.

Alex and Olivia were at her side in a second. "Is this what I think it is?" She bubbled, moving her hand to Casey's pronounced bump. There was a kick under her hand, and the grin that resulted split her face in half. "Oh my god, this is incredible!" She trilled, taking Casey's lips gleefully, not caring that she was in a public courthouse.

Olivia approached with Lizzie. "Can we?" she prodded.

Alex simply took their hands and moved them to Casey's stomach, smile still plastered to her face. When they felt the fluttering under their palms, they both squealed in joy, forgetting where they were and why they were there.

Casey turned to her girlfriend, releasing the tears she'd been holding back. "It's going to be okay now. It really is."

Alex smiled back, tearful herself, understanding that Casey spoke of more than just Lizzie.

They all returned to the courtroom a few days later for the verdict, Lizzie keeping a hard grip on Casey's hand as they rose for the judge.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Ridenour drawled.

"We have, your honor." The foreman replied.

"On the count of aggravated battery, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty, your honor."

Lizzie grinned widely, enthusiastically hugging an equally joyful Casey.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you enough for all this."

Casey tilted her chin to look at her. "Just seeing you so happy again is more than enough." Olivia tapped her shoulder, before gesturing to the doors to the room. Casey and Lizzie turned to see Elliot standing at the door, an unreadable expression on his features. Lizzie looked to Casey, unsure of what to do. "Go on." She gestured, smiling encouragingly.

Lizzie hesitantly moved towards her father, staring at him for a short while, before finally embracing him. "Daddy." She whispered.

Elliot smiled, giving a look of gratitude towards Casey and Olivia. "Lizzie." he replied.

Alex took Casey's hand, smiling along with Olivia as they watched father and daughter reunite, knowing that now they could all heal.


	9. Lindy Hop

**A/N: I didn't forget about this fic, I was only starting college I promise. Thank God for the weekend! I know that a lot of you have been asking for this chapter and now I'm throwing y'all a bone!  
**

**Wigler: Maybe. But this is a shipfic more than anything.**

**Stussy: Star Hitter will have DS when she's born. You'll see how they deal with it when that time comes.**

**Butterscotch: I has a name picked out already, I think you'll like it. It's a variation of one of my RL friend's and it's rather fitting.**

**Surfrider: Likely. The fic is Calex-centric, but I'm not gonna say Lizzie can't come back!**

**Lexie: She'd probably have to, either that or she hyphenates. Alex can't take Casey's with her political position.**

**butterfly2202: And she likes science could she be a more perfect human being? Ugh. **

* * *

"You look hot!" Olivia remarked to Alex, who was examining her look in the detective's full length mirror. The attorney general had been kicked out of her apartment by Casey, who was also readying herself for their date later that evening. Olivia had kindly offered her home to Alex so she could get prepared, physically and mentally.

Alex giggled. "Thanks, Liv." She gave a little twirl, her deep blue one shoulder dress shimmering with the flickering of reflected light. Her golden locks had been curled, similar to Casey's, and she was wearing her glasses at her girlfriend's request. Aquamarine eyes had been lined ebony black, and pouted lips were pale and glossy, but there seemed to be the smallest of spaces where the bottom lip did not quite meet the top. It drove Casey insane, along with her rich, drawling mezzo. Silvery, strappy sandals adorned her size-twelve feet. A royal blue mani-pedi completed the look. Reaching for her purse, she dug around, fingers finally settling against the velvety texture of a square jewelry box. Flipping it open, Alex admired the ring inside for what seemed to be the millionth tie that day, and probably the hundredth in the past ten minutes.

Olivia stepped closer to get a better look. "Wow, with a rock like that, there's no way she can say no!" she joked. A platinum band housed an emerald-cut diamond, flanked by two smaller stones.

"It's meant to represent me and Star Hitter, with her being the most important." Alex wistfully replied, her mind starting to wander elsewhere. "I just really hope she's ready, what, with everything that's happened in the past few months. I can't lose her now."

The brunette rested a soothing hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm confident she will. She loves you. Both of you. In all my years working with her, I've never met someone so compassionate." She smiled. "And I do believe you're gonna be late if you don't skedaddle this second!"

Upon entering Olivia's living area, Alex heard a shrill wolf whistle. She turned on her heel to see Calvin smiling like a cat who ate the canary. He'd matured since he'd returned to Olivia's guardianship with the help of Casey acting as his guardian ad litem. "Damn, woman. Blow Casey a kiss for me, will ya?" he jeered.

Alex rolled her eyes, moving towards the teenager to ruffle his hair. "You know it, kiddo. Be good for your mom." She then planted a long, hard kiss on his cheek, knowing that he wasn't a fan of affection.

"Eww, that's nasty, Lex!" Calvin wiped his face as the attorney left the apartment, smirking as she reapplied her lip gloss. Hopping into the driver's seat of the Audi, Alex willed her arms to steady as she drove back to the apartment she shared with Casey, noting that she would have to make it a house before Star Hitter came up to bat. Thankfully, they lived close to Olivia, and Alex was at the door in no time flat. She pondered just letting herself in, but she decided to give Casey the element of surprise, and instead chose to rap softly at the front door.

After the clicking of some locks, the door opened, and Alex had to pick her jaw up off the floor. Casey was the image of a vintage starlet, a short, black, strapless dress hugging every voluptuous curve, which was sexier tenfold on her at six months pregnant. Her jade eyes smoldered with eye makeup applied by an experienced hand, and a faint blush was visible on her rounded cheeks. Her full lips were blood red to match her loose ringlets, and a silver necklace drew attention to her generous cleavage. Black flats adorned her swollen feet, and a wrap completed the look. Alex had never seen anything so breathtaking in her entire life.

"See something you like?" Casey quipped, her eyebrow quirked. Alex's mouth went dry while other parts of her became very, very wet when she heard her girlfriend's contralto husk. Seeing as her vocal chords were failing her, she did her best to nod, eyes never leaving Casey's. The redhead stepped outside, closing the door behind her, before stopping to take in the blonde's appearance. "Because I certainly see something I like." She husked into Alex's ear. "Very, very much." her tongue traced the shell of her ear, before her ruby lips moved to suckle on Alex's pulse point.

"Oh God, Case- If you don't stop, we'll never make it to dinner." Alex mewled, her face flushed, her breath coming in gasps.

Casey smirked, taking Alex's proffered arm and following her back to the car. "And where, pray tell, is this dinner you so lovingly planned?" She inquired.

"Oh, I don't know, just a little place called Tamarind, nothing special." Alex grinned.

Casey halted, jerking them both. "How the fuck did you get a table at Tamarind?! The wait list for a reservation is months in advance!" She exclaimed.

This time, Alex did the teasing, nibbling where Casey's ivory collarbone met her shoulder. "You're forgetting that I am the New York Attorney General. It opens a lot of things up for you." She purred.

Thoroughly hot and bothered, Casey continued on with her girlfriend. "I think I might have just fallen in love with you all over again." They both chuckled, getting into the car. Upon arrival, the car was whisked away by a valet, and the couple was escorted to a balcony table, lit only by the setting sun and the candles nearby. Casey thought Alex looked absolutely stunning backlit by the gentle glow, and she chewed on her lip as she ogled.

Immediately after sitting down, two glasses of sparkling cider were placed before them, along with a plate of appetizers that Casey happened to particularly enjoy as of late. "No champagne for you, honey?" Casey asked.

Alex shook her head. "We're in this together, right? I'm not letting you watch me indulge in something you can't have yourself. That would be cruel of me."

"You're too good to me." Casey gushed, a natural blush enhancing the made-up one already present.

The dinner passed by with pleasant conversation, about the past, about the present, about the future. As dessert got closer, both women were increasingly twitchy, glancing both at each other and everywhere else. When a large piece of chocolate cake was brought out, they focused on feeding it to one another.

"How is it, Case?" She asked, slipping a mouthful of cake between Casey's lips. Casey moaned and let her eyes flutter shut at the rich flavor.

"It's divine, Lex. You have got to try some." She picked up her fork and tenderly fed some to Alex in turn. Her reaction was not much different. Squinting her eyes, she noticed a mark on Alex's pale lips. "You've got some on your face."

"Where?" Alex began searching with her hands for the offending piece of cake.

"Right-" Casey leaned in gently kissing Alex's lips, flicking her tongue out to get the piece before tangling it with Alex's in her waiting mouth. "-Here." She flashed her teeth at her girlfriend. Both women were at ease after that exchange, and Alex took the opportunity to reach into her purse for the ring.

"Casey, you know you're the light of my life, right?" Alex began, twiddling the box between her fingers, behind her back.

Casey smiled. "And you're the wind beneath my wings."

Alex stood up, taking Casey's hand. "You're the amazing mother of my child."

Casey rose to her feet. "And you're my baby's lovely Mama." She grinned.

The blonde took the redhead into her arms, rocking her to a music only they could hear. "You're my world." She whispered into her ear.

"And you, my universe." Casey whispered in turn.

Alex gently kissed Casey's nose. "You're my soul-mate."

Casey kissed Alex's chin. "You're my better half."

The Attorney General caressed Casey's bump. "You are my queen." She bent down, nuzzling the baby. "And you are my princess."

Casey ran her fingers through flaxen strands. "You are my kingdom, my castle, and the ruler of my heart." She pulled Alex up.

Alex looked surprised. "Casey what-"

"Over the past few months I've learned so much. About me. About you. About what I want. And most importantly, that if I don't have you, I have absolutely nothing." She stared into Alex's bespectacled eyes, and Alex felt naked, like her very soul was on display, but it was erotic for her as it was unnerving. "I don't want to go another day without knowing that I will always have you. That we-" she gestured to her belly "-will always have you." She reached into her clutch, grabbing something black and square. "Alexandra Eleanor Cabot." She knelt down on one knee, no easy task with her physical state. "Will you marry me?" Casey flipped the lid, revealing an antique silver band adorned by a single princess cut diamond.

For the second time that night, Alex was rendered unable to speak. Her hands went to her face, and a couple of tears pricked her eyes. She nearly collapsed, but was able to control herself and she lowered in front of Casey carefully, taking her hands. "Yes. I will." She stammered. "Every day of my life I will."

Casey tenderly took Alex's hand and slid the ring onto her finger, before kissing her hand, and then passionately on the lips. The kiss was chaste, undemanding, yet powerful and emotional all at once. When they pulled back, the entire restaurant was applauding, and the couple could not help but laugh.

Alex turned to Casey, brushing some stray tendrils out of her face. "You know why I planned this dinner?"

Casey smiled dumbly. "Gee, I don't know, so I could make you my fiancee?"

Alex chuckled. "Quite the opposite actually." She pulled out her own ring box, and showed Casey the ring. "Casey, you and Star Hitter are the two loves of my life. I want to have and hold both of you as long as I am breathing. Every time I look at you, I'm filled with unbelievable joy because you are absolutely the most beautiful creature on this Earth. And every day, you get more and more gorgeous because you're carrying our baby. And I would give everything I have ever worked for to keep you in my life. Casey Marianne Novak." She took a deep breath. "Please make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?"

The redhead sported a grin so wide it split her face in two. She took Alex's face in her hands, pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "You don't even have to ask." She kissed her soundly, allowing Alex's tongue to invade her mouth and tangle for dominance. When they broke for air, both women were freely crying, and Alex gently slid the ring onto Casey's swollen finger as Casey had done for her. The crowd around them was ecstatic after seeing two people get engaged at once, and erupted into cheers when they stood up and passionately melded together at the mouth. Music began to play, and when Casey pulled back, a knowing glint lit her eye. She offered Alex her hand, and she accepted, beginning their dance.

"You know, this will be a great story to tell our kids some day." Casey remarked. "How I accidentally hijacked your proposal dinner."

Alex's hand moved to Casey's stomach. "I think they will love to hear it." They met in a kiss, swaying to the music, excited for the rest of their lives together.


	10. From The Mouths Of Babes

**A/N: You can thank Stussy for this extra update, that and I'm procrastinating on college shit.  
**

**Tripperz: Actually, Casey had no idea. She's just more of a spontaneous character, and humor results.  
**

**Lexie: Sorry to make you wait, plot points need to be introduced before that happens!**

**butterfly2202: It's rad. So much food. I have my own tv to marathon SVU yeaaaahhhh.  
**

**steple: I think you'll like how I'm gonna approach it.**

**AlOlLove: I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU.**

**WARNING: Below this line is a lemon! You do not need to read it for the purposes of the story, but be aware that it is very, very graphic. I've never written citrus before, so I'm taking cues from the vast amount that I've read (yes, I'm perverted.) This story will now be M, but I will do my best to keep lemon chapters optional. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Giggling as she pressed the button for their floor, Casey sauntered into the elevator, Alex following close behind. As the doors clunked shut, the redhead immediately invaded Alex's personal bubble, molding the blonde to her as if she were made of memory foam. Pregnancy had induced a state of constant lusting after her darling girlfriend- no- fiancee. She let her pale hand wander south, fingers tangling together so she could admire the subtle sparkling of their rings in the low light. Casey burrowed her face into Alex's elegant neck, tracing a pink tongue along the dip in her clavicle. Alex's breath hitched at the feeling of Casey's hot breath on her wet skin.

"Hey you." Casey husked, a shit-eating grin plastered to her face.

"Hi." Alex murmured in reply, her lips brushing against Casey's as she spoke. Icy blue eyes had darkened, swallowed by pupils expanded in want. Casey was just about to go for it when the elevator dinged, jolting to a harsh stop that unbalanced her. Alex was quicker, and caught her by the shoulders. "You okay?" She asked in concern. Casey nodded in reply, and Alex removed her hands, but not without trailing over Casey's chest. Casey squeaked in shock, and Alex raised an eyebrow. Blood rushed to Casey's extra sensitive tissues, and her nipples stood erect, clear as day even through the material of Casey's dress. With a huff, Casey followed Alex out of the elevator to their apartment, making a note to get her back for that little stunt.

No sooner did Alex have the door shut behind them than Casey was wrapped around her once again, her lips gently claiming the Attorney General's. Even though Casey was the taller of the two of them, Alex had a slight gain on her tonight, as she could no longer stand to wear heels like her fiancee was. The kiss was slow, languid, and warm, Casey's way of telling Alex what she was craving that night. When she would shove Alex against the door, her tongue demanding entrance into Alex's mouth, it meant that she wanted to completely consume her, reduce her to her most primal state. If she pulled Alex on top of her, she was asking for Alex to do the same to her. That was not what she desired tonight. On this night, a night of unyielding, unwavering love, she wanted to be made love to. And the blonde was more than happy to oblige.

A gentle swipe along Alex's teeth asked kindly for permission to enter, and she happily allowed Casey's talented tongue in. Casey blissfully explored the textures of her fiancee's mouth, tickling the sensitive ridges on Alex's palate, causing her to moan into her mouth. Their hands wandered and weaved wherever they could reach, titillating the skin beneath the fabric. When they broke apart, panting from lack of oxygen, Alex started backing them towards their bed. Casey, not one to be outdone, started to deftly unzip Alex's gown. The shimmering material pooled on the floor, leaving Alex standing in a lacy strapless bra and a very tiny pair of panties. Her nipples strained against the thin fabric, and Casey felt the heat rush straight to her core.

"God, you're beautiful." Casey whispered, tracing her hands along Alex's bare arms, her electric touch standing the fine hairs on end. The redhead suckled on the blonde's pulse point, making sure to leave a lipstick-stained mark. She wanted to brand her, as if the ring wouldn't. Their mouths melded, and Casey's wandering hands found Alex's breasts, palming her through her bra. Alex moaned against Casey's mouth, wetness pooling in her panties. Kicking off her heels, she carefully backed Casey onto the bed, gracefully pouncing atop her as a leopard would a gazelle. She traced Casey's ivory neck with her tongue, before sitting her up just enough to access her dress zipper. In one smooth motion, she lowered the zip and pulled the dress down to Casey's bump.

"You've been traipsing around without a bra?" Alex was bewildered.

Casey smirked. "I don't have any more strapless ones to fit, to be honest. You like it?" Her normally small breasts had swollen into ample mounds, darkened nipples standing at attention.

Alex grinned, leaning down to lovingly kiss one rock-hard nipple. "Very much. Very, very much." She began her oral assault on Casey's mounds, kissing, licking, and sucking on the swollen flesh, careful not to irritate them. As she reached to the other globe to gently massage it, Casey could not suppress her groans of pleasure. "Have you been sore, love?" Alex asked.

Casey raised her head, and found Alex's eyes had softened into an expression of pure love and concern. "Yeah. A lot." She flushed.

Alex's response was to lower her head to the tender nipple and lathe it with her lips and tongue. This touch was not meant to excite, but to soothe. The raw flesh calmed under Alex's loving ministrations, and Casey was damn near crying. She gave the other aching nipple the same caring attention, before releasing it with a pop. Alex crawled towards Casey's head, kissing her lips with a gentleness that made Casey melt. "I love you." She murmured into her ear.

"Will you stop dicking around and fuck me already?" Casey shot back, her frustration starting to get the better of her. She needed Alex's touch, and fast.

Alex licked her lips. "All in good time, darling." She moved efficiently down the bed, stopping at Casey's swollen feet to remove her shoes, planting kisses in the sensitive arches of her feet before sucking on her toes. The nerves leading from Casey's legs were on fire, and the heat went straight to her center. She squealed in delight as Alex trailed open mouth kisses up her legs, making sure to lick behind Casey's knees, causing her to yelp. "You're really ready for this." Alex commented. "I can smell you from here."

Casey rolled her eyes. "A-lex. I. Need. You." She enunciated.

Alex snickered, pulling Casey's dress down further to just under her bump. "Hey there baby." She kissed her stomach. "You're already so beautiful, and your mother gets more beautiful every day she carries you." Another kiss. "I love you both with all that I have, and I hope that there is never a day where I have to be without you." She nuzzled the skin with her cheek, and was greeted with a gentle fluttering against her face. Alex rained kisses over the spot. "Sleep well, angel-mine." With a final lingering kiss to the stomach, she returned to Casey's lips, taking them in her own as she moved a thigh between Casey's legs. She was very surprised to feel soft, wet folds against her knee, devoid of any fabric barrier. "Shit, Case, you've been naked under there this whole time?" She breathed.

"I was hoping to get lucky tonight." Casey pointedly stated, rolling her hips, desperate for friction against her swollen clitoris.

Alex yanked the dress down Casey's thighs, throwing it to some godforsaken corner of the room before sitting back on her heels between her fiancee's spread legs. Taking in her luscious curves, flushed skin, and angelic face, Alex thought that a goddess was laying before her.

"What are you staring at?" Casey asked, suddenly nervous under her fiancee's gaze.

The Attorney General's eyes moved south, fixating on her love's nether lips. They were smooth and flushed pink, save for a thatch of red Casey left above her clit. Alex absolutely loved it. "My fiancee. How absolutely beautiful she is." She crawled up once more, leaving tender kisses on Casey's forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips, before gently closing her eyelids and leaving a butterfly kiss on each. "Just lay back, baby. Enjoy it."

Casey's breath caught in her throat as Alex kissed and sucked down her throat, over her breasts, her belly, before pausing at the little patch of hair on her mons. Breathing in her musk, she kissed and nuzzled the soft hair, before moving down to breathe hot breaths upon Casey's lower lips. The redhead shuddered at the sensation, and her hips flew up of their own accord. Alex placed a few loving kisses against her labia, before parting them with a long stroke with her tongue. The redhead let out a high-pitched whine, and Alex took that as her cue to keep going. She left no nerve ending untouched, licking and kissing every square inch of Casey's sex, the salty-sweet taste bursting on her tongue. Dipping her tongue into her vagina resulted in a shriek of pleasure. Sucking a fleshy lip between her teeth caused whimpers of anticipation. When she finally wrapped her lips around the engorged bundle of nerves, a sharp, loud "Alex!" issued from the taller woman's lips. Spurred on by Casey's reactions, Alex continued to attack her clitoris, suckling, biting, and hard staccato strokes with the tip of her tongue. She hummed in her own pleasure, the reverberations sending shockwaves through Casey's nervous system. Alex had her right there, on the oh-so-glorious edge, and she was about to take the fall.

"Lex, I-I need-" She could barely form words.

"What do you need baby?" Alex asked, her lips still brushing Casey's labia, making her shiver.

Casey took in a shaky breath. "I need to come. Please Alex. Let me come."

Alex smirked, using her thumb and forefinger to push her clit out of its protective hood. She latched back on, nibbling and lashing with her tongue. Her free hand easily slipped two fingers into her slick entrance, fingertips quickly finding that one soft spot on her upper wall that made her scream. Casey clamped down on Alex's curled fingers, egging her fiancee to push harder on that one spot. The blonde's name was a breathy prayer, a mantra on her luscious lips.

"Alex, please!" She begged.

"I'm right here honey, I've got you." Alex assured, pressing a soft kiss to her bundle, her fingers unrelenting. "Come for me, beautiful."

Alex bit down hard on Casey's pearl, while putting as much pressure with her fingers as she could manage. Casey's vaginal muscles gripped her like a vice, her hips bucking erratically as she came hard, her extensive vocabulary reduced to a primal high-pitched keen. Her walls pulsed as Alex continued to rhythmically squeeze her spot and batter her bud, drawing out her orgasm as if Casey were a finely tuned instrument and she was hitting all the right notes. Eventually, Casey's screams quieted to hoarse pants for breath as she gently floated back down to Earth. Alex withdrew her fingers from Casey's folds, leaning back down to tenderly clean her up with her tongue. She was careful to use slow, flat strokes, as not to excite her hyper-sensitive vulva. Casey simply lay back and reveled in the cooling sensation Alex created as she soothed her raw flesh. Finishing with a soft kiss to her nether lips, she crawled back towards Casey's head, making a show of sucking her fingers clean, moaning at the flavor. Their lips met again, this time slowly, like a welcome home kiss after a long day.

"Alex, that was incredible." Casey wearily confessed.

Alex gently kissed her cheek, coiling her lithe body around her fiancee's. "You're incredible." She whispered into her neck.

The redhead rubbed her knee against Alex's panty-clad center. "But what about you?" She asked with concern, noticing the wet spot on the lace.

The Attorney General quickly discarded the lingerie, noting to wear it another night, before curling back up against Casey, humming contentedly at the skin-to-skin contact. "That was just for you, sweetheart." She kissed her forehead. "I'll take a rain check."

Casey smiled, carefully removing her fiancee's glasses (they were a huge turn-on when she made love with them on) and setting them on the night stand. "God, I love you." She murmured, entwining their ring hands over her belly, lazily admiring them.

Alex brushed her lips on whatever glistening skin she could reach. "I love you more."


	11. Sheep In Wolves' Clothing

**A/N: I'm very glad you all enjoyed the citrus. I tried really hard to balance the tender emotional aspect with the kink. There's something oddly erotic about not using euphemisms, ya know? There will probably be more of the lemony goodness, but I'm definitely pondering an Alex/Ziva NCIS crossover focused more on kink. Please do not even try to tell me how hot that would be.  
**

**Also, as a very loyal fan of NCIS, I am absolutely in love with Diane Neal as a person. Her tweets have soothed and encouraged legions of Tiva shippers who would otherwise be running around crying over Cote de Pablo leaving. Someone go give her a medal. **

**And in a final note, my college career is picking up, so updates will not be as frequent. Patience, please, my dear readers. Baby will come in a few chapters, I promise.**

* * *

"Here's your tea, my love." Alex said, kissing Casey's cheek as she handed her the mug.

Casey inhaled, peppermint tea had been her favorite ever since the morning sickness began. "Thank you, honey!" Casey chirped as she wrapped her hands around the warm porcelain. She leaned forward to peck her fiancee on the lips.

Alex grinned, taking a seat next to the redhead in the Adirondack chair with her coffee. Taking Casey's hand as she sipped, she brought it to her lips, brushing a couple kisses to the pale skin. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" She asked.

Casey hummed contentedly, relaxing against the cushions under the unseasonably warm spring evening. "Not as beautiful as you, babe." She threw the blonde a wink.

The Attorney General snorted. "I love that we have a porch and a backyard to watch it from. It just makes everything seem so..." She paused, racking her extensive vocabulary for the right word. "picturesque. Like how I imagined it. You and me watching our kids in the backyard while the sun set in the distance..." She trailed off wistfully.

Casey's hand moved to her well-rounded stomach, rubbing circles into the strip of exposed flesh where her shirt had ridden up. "Even though things will never be the way we planned, I've found that I no longer care. We've never lived according to plan. Why start now?"

Alex patted Casey's hand on top of her bump. "I've always loved you for your mind, you know."

"Bullshit." Casey retorted. "You just liked how my ass looked in my court clothes."

Alex almost spit out her coffee, barely stifling her laughter. "Objection! The witness is asserting that the prosecution is an ass woman!"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Well since you seem to have such a high opinion of it, even while I'm this fat, I'll gladly sustain."

There was a high pitched squeak as Alex moved to straddle the pregnant woman, carefully scraping her teeth against an ivory neck. "For the fiftieth time, you are not even close to fat. It's completely normal to be curvier when you're pregnant, and personally, it turns me on like you wouldn't believe." She licked up to behind Casey's ear, reveling in the little gasps issuing from Casey's lips. "I love your curves baby. Don't be ashamed at all."

"That's crap, Alex." Casey bit out between breaths. "I'm so fat, this house we bought is no where near big enough to hold me."

The attorneys had moved into their new house about two weeks previously, as an engagement present from Alex. While Casey had thought the size was a little unnecessary, Alex had been insistent. Their new home in Queens had 4 bedrooms, a lovely kitchen, and a very spacious yard, complete with the porch they were sitting on. To complete the picture, Casey had adopted a tawny little pitbull puppy she lovingly named Gizmo.

Undeterred, Alex kissed Casey soundly. "Maybe a repeat of last night would convince you otherwise?" She raised a perfectly styled eyebrow.

Casey laughed bitterly. "Star Hitter is sadly making it a bit difficult for me to perform as of late."

Moving silently to sit across Casey's lap, Alex kissed her temple. "When are you going on maternity leave?"

"I'm finishing up this week, seeing as we have no major cases right now." Casey sighed. "My replacement will be taking over for me, and may potentially become a partner at the firm."

"Meaning?" Alex questioned.

Casey exhaled. "I'm not sure if I'm going to go back full-time at this point." She admitted, looking away from Alex.

Alex's eyes widened at Casey's statement. "Because of Star Hitter?"

The redhead nodded. "I don't want her to be alone. We have no family. And there's no way in hell I'm putting my special needs child in a day-care with strangers. It's what I have to do."

"But you loved doing this! It's your passion!" Alex cajoled. "Think of how happy Lizzie is. She's so confident now. She thinks of you almost like her second mother. She really loves you. Think of how many other lives you can change." She kissed the top of her head. "You told me not to throw it all away. Please don't make that mistake." She whispered in her ear.

A slight smile crossed Casey's lips. "I'm still playing with the idea of working as much as I can from here. You're right that it would be a shame to give this up." She tangled her fingers in Alex's golden locks, curling against her fiancee. "I'm just worried that I won't be able to balance mothering my baby and mothering these poor souls."

Alex chuckled lowly. "You're such a sap." She kissed Casey's ruby hair. "As much as I don't like Sarah Palin, I gotta hand it to her. Raising 4 kids, and then having a baby with Down Syndrome while Governor? She's gotta be Wonder Woman." She nuzzled her hair, breathing in raspberry mingling with an essence that was unique to Casey. "If she can do that, I think we can manage." She finished, smiling warmly at her love.

Casey grinned widely. "So that's Wonder Woman's alter ego? Damn. I thought it was you." She joked, kissing Alex's nose, and then passionately on the lips. As she pulled away, she suddenly jerked into awareness, eyes wide. "Hey, Alex, I haven't heard Gizmo in a while. You wanna go bring him out here?"

Alex sighed in mock-exasperation. "The things I do for you, darling." With a final kiss to her cheek, Alex eased herself off of Casey, making her way into the house.

"Here, puppy puppy!" She whistled. "Come here boy! Good boy gets cookie!" There was no response. Concerned, Alex searched every room methodically for the pup, until she noticed that the door into the garage was open, as was the garage. "Shit!" She cursed to herself, unexcited by the prospect of having to find the dog without Casey knowing, lest she trigger her hormones. Sitting down at the breakfast bar to gather her thoughts, she was startled by a knock at the door. Praise the Lord! She ran to the door, opening it to reveal a very short, pixie-like girl, maybe 20-something years of age. Her skin was so pale, almost unnaturally so, even Casey had a warm glow in comparison. Hair the color of cinders fell in tight ringlets past her shoulders. Her features were elegant, yet held a kind expression. And in the crook of her arm was the squirming form of tiny Gizmo.

"Hello, is this your dog?" She inquired. Her voice was somewhat nasally, accented by a midwestern dipthong.

"Yes, he is. Thanks for finding him, my fiancee would not be pleased to find out I accidentally let him out." She chuckled.

The girl laughed, almost like wind passing through chimes. "Is he your first dog? I remember mine. My mother breeds Samoyeds, but none of them are quite as cute as this little bugger!" She gave the pup a scratch under his black chin, handing him to Alex, who immediately shooed him in the direction of the porch.

"Can you tell?" Alex joked, blushing slightly.

"Just be careful not to let him escape again. He could get hit by a car, not to mention your other neighbors who may not be as nice as me."

Alex paused. "So you're my neighbor?"

The girl gestured to the small house next door. "I live next door with Jessie. She's a service dog I'm training. Maybe we could get our dogs together sometime, Ms.-" She fished for a name.

"Cabot. Alexandra Cabot, but you can call me Alex." She smiled, shaking the girl's delicate hand.

The girl's jaw almost hit the ground. "Alexandra Cabot as in the Attorney General?! Oh my God, wow..."

Alex laughed earnestly. "Honey, I don't bite. I am, in fact, human, as you have just observed."

This time, the girl blushed, her pale cheeks easily turning several shades of pink. "Well, I'm Natasha Marzak. And I'm not nearly as cool as you, I just do some consulting for a firm from home, nothing special."

"You should meet my fiancee. She's a victim's rights lawyer, but wants to be a stay-at-home mom and work from home like you." Alex suggested.

"Who is this that I should meet? Your mistress?" Casey called, waddling towards the door with Gizmo in tow.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Darling, this is our next-door-neighbor, Natasha Marzak. Natasha, this is my fiancee, Casey. You two will have plenty to talk about."

Natasha extended her hand. "It's a pleasure."

Casey laughed, batting aside her hand and instead pulling her in for a hug. "Come here, kiddo, have some enthusiasm."

"I take it congratulations are in order?" Natasha queried, gesturing at Casey's bump.

Casey wrapped herself around Alex. "Only two months to go." She beamed. "We couldn't be happier."

"Well, that's good. You'll have to bring the little one 'round when they're born, I love kids."

"Oh we will." Alex replied, before suddenly getting an idea. "Hey, you mentioned your service dog. What exactly does she do?"

Natasha twiddled her fingers. "She's trained in basic service dog commands, such as opening doors and retrieving dropped objects, and the like. Specifically, she's also trained in emotional support and seizure detection. She'll likely be placed with a special needs child when she's done."

Casey's face fell for a moment, which Natasha noticed but chose not to comment on. "So this is a hobby for you?"

"In a way. My brother is autistic, and his dog was the first one I trained. After seeing the joy on his face when he's with him, along with how much more confident and successful he is in life, I decided to bring the same joy to others. I've trained five others already. I find it fulfilling to put so much joy into these children's lives. Because these dogs make it possible for them to feel like they will always be awesome to somebody."

"That's so incredibly noble of you, I have no idea how to express how awesome I think what you're doing is." Casey blushed.

Natasha waved it off. "I'm just doing what I love."

Casey smiled warmly. "Well, anytime you wanna chat, our door's open. Never mind miss Ice Queen over here, she's a real softie once you warm her up."

Alex playfully smacked her arm. "Shhh! Now she knows all my secrets!"

Natasha laughed. "I'll be seeing you around! It was very nice to meet you two! And watch your dog!" She called out as she left.

Closing the door, Alex turned to her love. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The redhead's eyes softened. "I know I am. I think we just met Star Hitter's new best friend."


	12. On Stars Not Falling

**A/N: I am completely unprepared for John Munch to leave. Just thought you should know.  
**

**Stussy: Fun fact: I'm republican.**

**Blitz1030: And I'm going to torture all of you by making you wait.**

**Guest: Are you AlOlLove in disguise? I FUCKING LOVE YOU.**

**White Pontiac Heaven: Thank you, I actually try so hard to make the floof non-cringeworthy it's not even funny. Babboo needs a new grill, parking detection system, and maybe a new hood so not horrible. I actually use an iPhone but I personally think Apple is satan and I only use it because it's the best phone/music player combo. And a lot of personal experience went into that chapter! And at the time of writing, I am the proud owner of a new babboo, only the windshield is cracked :(  
**

**Fun fact: Gizmo is my own dog :)**

**Serious Question: Why is it that cool as a cucumber Alex Cabot completely flips a shit when a witness almost kills themselves, and then when a witness actually does kill themselves Casey Novak of all people is just like "oh okay"? Considering all the other times she just randomly started bawling, including when a different witness died, that is incredibly OOC.**

* * *

The Audi stopped in front of a small, yet lovely little home in the Bronx, with a neatly manicured lawn, and a colorful garden in the front. The April blooms appeared to be very healthy, despite the recent cold snap. A couple of kids toys, along with a basketball hoop, could be seen from the curb. Parking the car, Alex turned to her fiancee, who was stiffly sitting with her hands folded over her bump.

"So why did you bring me here again?" Casey questioned, looking at Alex expectantly.

Alex took the redhead's hands in her own. "There's someone I want you to meet." She kissed them. "I think it would be good for you to talk to them."

Casey sighed. "But what if they don't approve? Of my choices, of my career, of me?"

"They'll love you. I wouldn't have brought you here if I had even an inkling they wouldn't." Alex reassured, chastely kissing her lips.

Realizing that no matter what happened, she had Alex to fall back on, she conceded. "Alright, just one thing, though?"

"Anything."

Casey paused, for effect. "Help me out of the car, will you? I'm kinda stuck."

Alex giggled. "Is that it? I thought it was something serious!" She joked, getting out to move over to Casey.

"This is serious!" Casey whined as Alex took her hands and carefully pulled her to her feet.

"The only thing serious about you is how much you love me." Alex ensued, pulling Casey against her as much as her stomach would allow.

Casey smiled brightly. "Fine. You win." She captured Alex's mouth in her own, slowly, languidly melting into her.

"I always do. I'm not Attorney General for no reason." Alex quipped, breaking off the kiss. "Let's go in, I bet they're dying to see us."

Alex led them to the front door, her arm looped around Casey's quivering shoulders. She rang the bell, the melodious chime echoing distantly inside the house. Her thumb dug into Casey's shoulder blade, relieving the tension in the taut muscles she found. After a moment, the door opened, revealing a pre-teen boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

Alex bent down to meet his eyes. "Hi. My name is Alex, I'm here to see your mom?" She smiled warmly. Casey's heart fluttered at seeing Alex's gentleness with kids. It wasn't a side she saw often, but it was absolutely beautiful to see the normally passionate woman become so tender with another person.

The boy nodded, before turning and running down the hall. "Momma! There's a lady named Alex here to see you!" He yelled. He returned seconds later, gesturing them to have a seat in the living room. The room was plainly decorated, yet very cozy. A slightly shorter woman entered the room, and her eyes lit up upon seeing Alex.

"Hi Alex!" The woman joyfully exclaimed, making her way over to the loveseat the couple sat on.

"It's so good to see you Katie!" Alex replied, equally gleeful as she hugged the other blonde.

Katie turned to Casey. "Who's this?"

Alex grinned wide, the smile seemingly coming from the bottom of her heart. "Katie, I'd like you to meet Casey. Casey, this is Katie Tolliver. I prosecuted her attacker when I was an ADA."

"Pleased to meet you." Casey smiled, shaking Katie's hand.

Katie sat down on on the loveseat opposite them. "So do you love her?" Katie asked, and Casey could not help but laugh at her directness.

Alex took her hand. "Yes. I do. We're getting married." She held their hands up to show Katie their rings.

Katie clapped her hands. "Yay! That's so happy!"

Casey decided to comment. "You have a lovely son."

"I love Daniel. Danny and I got married so he could have a Daddy. We take good care of him, and he does so well in school." Katie beamed. "See, Alex? I could do it. I really could. We're so happy."

Alex seemed equally proud. "I'm glad you're happy, Katie. I don't usually get to see how the people I work with are doing after trial. You've done amazing things with your life since then, building a family and a home. It makes me so happy I could give you that chance."

Katie grinned widely. "And you're having a baby too?" She gestured to Casey's prominent stomach.

The older blonde moved to rest her hand almost protectively on the redhead's bump. "Yes we are! We're having a little girl in just a few weeks now!" She gushed.

"I remember when Daniel was born. He was so tiny, and his head was kinda squished, but he was perfect. I never thought I would get a baby, but I can't think of life without him now!" Katie reminisced.

"Was it scary for you when he was born?" Casey asked.

Katie scrunched her nose for a moment, as if deep in thought. "I didn't know everything. That was a little scary. But I learned. Danny helped me. Mama helped me. The doctors helped me. And then it wasn't scary anymore."

Daniel entered the room, quietly sitting on the loveseat next to his mother. He was already taller than she was, but their features were strikingly similar, despite his mother's condition.

"Momma, is this your friend Alex that you told me about?" He asked.

"I guess I'm quite the celebrity in your family!" Alex joked. "Yes, I am. And this is Casey, my fiancee." Casey responded with a smile.

Daniel giggled, obviously quite shy. "Thanks for helping my Momma. She's the best mom in the world, I wouldn't trade her for anyone else." He hugged Katie around her shoulders.

Alex melted. "Awwww, you're very welcome."

"What's it like having her as a mom?" Casey was curious to know.

"I don't expect her to be the best at anything." Daniel responded, used to this line of questioning. "But she gives everything she has. And she loves me. That's what's important. I don't care about the other stuff. She's just as amazing as anybody else."

Casey listened, and thought for a while. She continued to think even when she was nestled into Alex's front that night in the bath.

"Earth to Casey." Alex waved her hand in front of her face. "You in there, space cadet?"

Casey blinked, sitting up somewhat. "Yeah. Just mulling over some stuff."

Alex rested her chin on Casey's shoulder, kissing the wet skin. "You know why I brought you there?"

"To show me that she could still be amazing." Casey murmured, leaning her head against her fiancee's. "You're right. It really is going to be okay. I get that now." She moved to caress her belly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Alex inquired, kissing the back of Casey's neck.

Casey shivered. "For believing in me. For believing in Katie. For believing in Star Hitter." She sighed, relaxing into Alex's chest. "I have the best fiancee in the world."

"And you're going to be the best mother in the world." Alex countered, twisting Casey around so she could capture Casey's lips in her own. "What do you say we finish up here, and I'll give you a nice rub-down? Your shoulders feel like ropes."

"Will I get to rub you down too?" Casey husked.

Alex smirked. "Maybe. We'll see if you're even awake by the time I'm done with you."


	13. The Dream Isn't Done

**A/N: I've had a complete mental breakdown over the past few weeks, so it took a little longer to find it in me to update.  
**

**Wigler: The person who was going to be the namesake for the baby broke up with me. Horribly. So I've thought up a new name. I like meaningful names.**

**AlOlLove: That is very true indeed. As an autistic person, I'd like to think I'm the same as everyone else too. But I have also learned that it's not easy having to care for someone with DS, there is huge variety within the disorder. I knew one person who was incredibly self-sufficient, and one who was non-verbal and had to wear diapers. Many of the children born have heart problems. Even more require feeding tubes to eat. But they're still awesome people.  
**

**White Pontiac Heaven: D: dude. That's absolutely terrible and I'm glad you're alive.  
**

**Fun fact: Abby Borin totally dropped an "I swung both ways" on NCIS and it was GLORIOUS. God bless Diane Neal.  
**

**Serious Question: Was Casey crying all the time in S9 because Charlie died? The timing makes sense. Just wondering.  
**

**And now, for the chapter you've been waiting for!**

* * *

"Please, tell me why I ever agreed to get married while eight months again?" Casey muttered, trying and failing to stuff her swollen breasts into her dress without them spilling over.

"Because you and Alex agreed, and I quote, 'a honeymoon would be best before the baby comes'." Amanda drawled, buttoning the back of Casey's ivory gown. It was loose-fitting, but not puffy, showing off Casey's bump without creating a trip hazard for the pregnant woman. The generous neckline showed off Casey's temporarily enhanced cleavage, almost too much so. Casey's ruby locks were curled gently, and a jeweled-flower clip held her veil in place.

Casey sighed dramatically. "But I look so fat." she complained, pouting at the mirror.

Amanda carefully adjusted the hem of the neckline, keeping Casey's cleavage in check. "Alex certainly doesn't think so." She handed her a bouquet of irises and baby's breath. "Now get out there and get yourself a wife!"

Casey inhaled as much as her clothing would allow her. Then, she tentatively stepped from the guest bedroom, and made her way to the backyard. The wedding was small, including only the select few people closest to them, and officiated by Elizabeth Donnelly. They'd decided this arrangement to ensure they were married as soon as possible, before the baby came and life was stressful. Not once did they regret not having a "dream" wedding, because for Alex and Casey, the wedding of their dreams would be the one where they came away married.

Claire de Lune began to play from the outdoor speaker systems as Casey came down the porch. It was their song. The guests turned, in silent reverence of the bride. Olivia, Alex's maid of honor, nudged the blonde beside her. And Alex gasped. The Attorney General was absolutely breathtaking, clad in a long, silvery, strapless gown that highlighted her subtle curves. Her hair was in large ringlets, a sparkly barrette held it out of her face. And she stood, staring at her fiancee as if there were no one else in this universe. Casey reached the impromptu altar, and Alex lifted her veil, brushing her painted cheek.

"You're stunning, Case." Alex murmured. taking her fiancee's pale hands in hers.

Casey flushed pink. "Well you're gorgeous."

Judge Donnelly began with the ceremony, most of which neither woman paid much attention to. Alex lost herself in the forest in Casey's eyes, while the redhead set adrift in her love's. It was magical for them. Judge Donnelly prompted them for their vows, which Alex somehow caught, and hurriedly pulled hers from her bust, earning laughter from the guests and a gulp from Casey.

"To my dearest Casey." Alex began, smiling at her fiancee. "I thank the heavens every day that I got to meet you. It may not have been under the best of circumstances, and I may or may not have taken a dig at your prosecutorial abilities." she joked, earning giggles from Casey and their audience. "But, you did get me and everyone else affected by Connors justice, and because of what you did, I am here today as Alex Cabot. Not Emily, not Kelly, Alex. And now, I'm changing my name again, but this time, for the better. Today, I'm going to become Alexandra Cabot-Novak. Today, I'm becoming yours forever. And, of course, yours too." she held Casey's stomach in her hands. "I swear to love both of you as long as I breathe, to put you above all other things in life, and most of all, to be the wife and mother you want me to be, come what may." she finished, grinning brightly.

Casey's shoulders shook, choking back sobs. "Sorry, hormones!" she chuckled, taking a few deep breaths as the guests laughed. Amanda passed Casey her vows, which she unfolded and began to read. "I remember when I started at SVU. It was a big deal because I was not Alex Cabot. And I wondered, 'who is this Alex and why is she so important?' Then I actually met you for myself, and I knew why you were so impossible to replace. There is nobody as passionate, witty, and strong, yet so incredibly kind and gentle as you are. You gave me a chance when nobody else would. You helped me see the amazing person I could be. And I could not be more excited to stand beside you as your wife, as the mother of our child, as Casey Cabot-Novak. I love you with all that I have, and I cannot wait for where our lives will take us next." Casey spoke, her natural pregnancy glow even more luminous at this moment.

Judge Donnelly nodded towards Calvin. "The rings, please." The teenager stepped forward with their wedding bands on a pillow. Two simple, matching, platinum bands glinting in the sunlight. Alex took hers first, slowly and gently sliding it down Casey's swollen finger, to where it would stay. Casey did the same, quickly and easily slipping the band down Alex's long, delicate digit.

"With the power vested in me by God, and the State of New York, I now pronounce you legally married. You may now kiss your bride." Donnelly finished. Alex embraced Casey, gently pressing her lips against her wife's. There was no urgent need, no heated fervor. Just two people in a loving brush of lips. This act was more than enough for them, it communicated all the love they had for each other, for their child. When they finally pulled away, their guests were clapping. They took a moment to look fondly upon the family and friends there today. The Stablers. Olivia and Calvin. The squad. Sherri. Governor Bauer. They could not have been more happy with their wedding.

The time came for their first dance, to You and Me by Lifehouse. Alex and Casey were pressed together as close as Star Hitter would allow them, swaying in time to the music.

"Hi, Mrs. Cabot-Novak." Casey whispered in her new wife's ear.

"Hey, yourself." she replied with a smile, gently kissing her temple.

"I can't wait for us to be a family." Casey grinned.

Alex caressed Casey's bump. "Me neither." she sighed contentedly, reveling in the kicking she felt under her palms.

Casey placed a kiss to Alex's pulse point. "I can't wait for our honeymoon, either."

The blonde's breath hitched. "I concur."

They both snickered to themselves, melting into a kiss, into their own private isle of bliss- each other.

Their cake was brought out, red velvet- Casey's favorite. They cut the cake together, and then took turns feeding each other.

"How is it, baby?" Alex asked as she placed some on her wife's tongue.

Casey's eyes fluttered shut. "This is heavenly." she replied around the food.

Alex swiped some icing on Casey's nose. "Whoops."

"Look what you did!" Casey responded, in mock surprise.

"Don't worry, love." Alex moved closer. "I'll fix it." she licked it away, kissing the tip of her nose.

Casey smirked, and rubbed some icing on Alex's cheek. "My mistake." she quipped.

Alex grinned. "What are you going to do about it?"

The redhead suckled on the offending spot, and peppered it with some quick kisses. "That."

Alex and Casey danced the night away in a blur of toasts, dinner, and glass-clinking kisses. Finally, the clock struck ten, and it was time to depart for their honeymoon. Their guests bid them farewell, and Alex whisked Casey away into a waiting limousine.

"So where are you taking me?" Casey husked, leaning into Alex.

Alex quirked a manicured brow, planting a kiss to Casey's crown. "We, my dear, are heading to a penthouse suite at the Waldorf for the weekend."

Casey gasped. "You did not!"

"Oh yes, I did." Alex replied, snuggling in closer to Casey. "Only the best for my Casey."

"Mmmmm, you certainly are the best." Casey gushed, kissing up Alex's porcelain neck. "I love you." she murmured into the soft skin.

"That won't be the last time you say that tonight."


End file.
